Secret Love
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: AU fic involving two characters road to romance...
1. Chapter 1:Alone

I was watching reruns from season 2 and got the idea for this AU fic.   
  
This is an AU fic. It starts right around TOW Heckles Dies. There never was a Julie so Ross and Rachel are dating. Chandler did date Janice but he doesn't get back together with her and he never dates Kathy . Monica never dates Pete or Richard. (I'm a die hard C/M fan and hated seeing them with other people! LOL) Chandler and Joey live together as do Monica and Rachel.   
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends Characters belong to Warner Bros. And NBC.  
  
Title: Secret Love  
  
Chapter 1: Alone  
  
Chandler sighed as he walked around Mr. Heckle's empty apartment. He found himself to be alot like Heckles and it scared him a little. Even though he was afraid of commitment he knew he wanted someone in his life . He didn't want to live his life alone as the snake man as he had told Monica and Rachel earlier. He was tired of dating the type of women where he knew it wouldn't go anywhere. Sure he had fun with Janice and Aurora but there was nothing there. He wanted someone he could see himself spending his life with. Someone who was warm, caring, and fun. He sighed softly. "Where on earth would I find someone like that" he mumbled as he kicked around a crumbled up piece of newspaper. "I mean its not like I'll turn around and the woman of my dreams will be standing there" he mumbled.   
  
He decided to turn around just for the hell of it. He was caught off guard when he saw her standing there. She was a warm, caring, fun person not to mention she was gorgeous. "Yeah right like she'd want you Bing" he mumbled. "What did you say" she asked. "Oh umm nothing Monica" he replied "So umm why are you down here" he asked. "I was worried about you" she whispered. "Oh, well I'm okay, destine to end up like Heckles but I'm okay" he said. She walked over to him. "Chandler you won't end up like Heckles you'll find someone" she told him. He laughed "Yeah sure I'm not Joey I don't have women knocking down my door" he smirked.   
  
  
She took a few steps closer to him. "Chandler you're sweet, funny, caring and handsome any girl would be lucky to have you" she whispered her face very close to his. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her lips were so close. He wanted to kiss her so badly. "Really" he whispered "Yeah" she whispered. He couldn't take it anymore he leaned in and kissed her. He deepened the kiss a little his arms circling around her waist.   
  
  
All of a sudden he pulled away. "Monica I'm...I'm sorry I can't believe I just did that I...I kissed Ross's little sister" he said in a panic. "Chandler" she started "I...I gotta go" he said as he ran out leaving her standing alone in the empty apartment.   
  
  
Monica made her way back upstairs top her apartment. Rachel had gone out with Ross so she was alone. She fell onto the couch and began to cry. She liked Chandler, she liked him alot and when he kissed her she thought that he liked her too but he ran out so she was unsure of how he felt about her.  
  
  
Across the hall Chandler was alone in his apartment. He was pacing nervously. He liked Monica, he liked her alot but he was always too afraid to approach her. He took a deep breath and opened the door. He stood there staring at the door with #20 on it. He walked to it several times before having the guts to go in.   
  
  
Monica jumped when she heard the door open. She sat up and quickly wiped her face. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him standing there. "Chandler" she whispered. "Umm Monica about the kiss" he started. "What about it" she asked. "I...I liked it, it...it felt so right" he said nervously. "I like you Monica, I like you alot but I know that a beautiful woman like you could never be interested in me" he whispered as he headed for the door.   
  
She jumped up and gently grabbed his shoulder "Chandler wait" she whispered. He turned to face her. "I like you too, I like you alot" she said. He smiled "You...you do" She smiled and nodded. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Once the kiss ended he looked at her "So umm does this mean we're a couple" he asked. She smiled "Yes but lets not tell anyone just yet okay" she said kissing him again. "Okay" he said as he kissed her one last time.   
  
  
Chapter 2: Sneaking Around...Chandler and Monica do some sneaking around!....HeeHee 


	2. Chapter 2: Sneaking Around

I was watching reruns from season 2 and got the idea for this AU fic.   
  
This is an AU fic. It starts right around TOW Heckles Dies. There never was a Julie so Ross and Rachel are dating. Chandler did date Janice but he doesn't get back together with her and he never dates Kathy . Monica never dates Pete or Richard. (I'm a die hard C/M fan and hated seeing them with other people! LOL) Chandler and Joey live together as do Monica and Rachel.   
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends Characters belong to Warner Bros. And NBC.  
  
Title: Secret Love  
  
Chapter 2:Sneaking Around  
  
Monica was sitting at the kitchen table with a smile on her face. She had been going out with Chandler for almost a month now and she was never happier. To her surprise none of their friends have found out about them yet. She sighed happily as she took a bite of her cookie making sure she didn't get any crumbies on the table.  
  
  
Chandler walked into the apartment. He smiled when he saw Monica. "Hey beautiful" he said as he leaned down and kissed her. "Hey yourself" she said with a smile. "So Mon have any plans for tonight" he asked. "No why" she asked "Well I was wondering if" He suddenly stopped when Rachel walked in. "You were wondering what Chandler" she asked as she grabbed a cookie off of Monica's plate. "I umm I was umm wondering if you and Monica would like to see a movie tonight with Joey and I" he said as he glanced over at Monica.   
  
  
Rachel smiled "Sure sounds like fun mind if I ask Ross to join us" she asked. Chandler sighed that's all he needed was Ross there. He definitely wouldn't get to spend any time with Monica. "Sure" he finally said "You'd better ask Pheebs too you don't want her to feel left out" he said as he sat down at the table across from Monica. Rachel nodded "Okay I'm gonna go down to Central Perk and let them know" she said as she left the apartment.  
  
  
Chandler reached across the table and took Monica's hand. "I'm sorry Mon, I didn't know what to say" he said softly. She smiled "That's okay the theater will be dark and I'm sure we can find some ways to entertain ourselves while they're all watching the movie" she whispered as she leaned across the table and kissed him.  
  
  
Later that night the six friends were sitting in the dark theater watching the new horror movie Scream. Rachel screamed in the very beginning when the killer offed Drew Barrymore. "Who's idea was it to see this movie" she whispered as she latched on to Ross's arm. It was Phoebe who screamed when the killer offed Dewy's sister. She gripped Joey's arm hiding her face in his shoulder. He grinned "Yeah baby" he whispered.  
  
  
Monica hadn't screamed once. She was too busy kissing Chandler. "Mon aren't you scared" Rachel whispered nudging her a little. Monica jumped as she quickly pulled away from him. "Oh yeah really scared" she whispered.   
  
  
The six friends left the theater and started walking home. Joey snuck up to Rachel "What's your favorite scary movie" he whispered in an eerie voice. Rachel punched him in the arm. "Stop it Joey that's not funny" she whined. Joey laughed. He looked at Chandler "That Neve Campbell she's hot" he said. Chandler smiled "I don't know Joey that reporter Gale Weathers was pretty hot" Ross groaned "Eww you think Courteney Cox is hot, dude she's so not hot" he said. Phoebe giggled "Didn't she play Michael J. Fox's girlfriend on Family Ties he was soo cute" she giggled.   
  
  
Chandler smiled "Well I think she's hot" he looked at Monica. "You know she sorta looks like Monica" he commented. "Eww dude that's my sister" Ross complained "Oh so I'm not hot" she said as she playfully pushed him. "No you're not hot you're my sister" he laughed.   
  
  
Rachel was still pretty scared. She knew there'd be no sleep for her tonight. "Ross, honey " she whispered "Can I spend the night at your place tonight" she asked. He smiled "Sure sweeite." She smiled and kissed his cheek before going to talk to Monica.   
  
  
"Hey Monica I" she paused when she swore she had seen her holding hands with Chandler. "What is it Rach" Monica asked as she quickly let go of Chandler's hand. "Oh, I just wanted to tell you I'm staying at Ross's tonight" she replied. "Okay Joey and Chandler can walk me home" she looked at Chandler "Right" she said. He nodded "Sure" he said. Rachel smiled "Great" she said as she walked back over to Ross.   
  
  
Monica smiled "So you wanna come over tonight" she whispered. "I'd love to but what about Joey" he asked. Just then Joey interrupted them. "Guys Pheebs and I are going to Central Perk wanna come" he asked. "I'm pretty tired I'm just gonna go home" Monica told him. "Yeah me too" Chandler said. "Okay" he said as he walked away.   
  
  
Chandler and Monica were now at her door. She was trying to get out her keys but Chandler kept kissing her. "Chandler please I need to get my keys out" she giggled. She finally managed to get her keys out and unlock the door. "Go get comfortable on the sofa while I put some coffee on" she told him as she headed to the kitchen.  
  
  
She kept glancing at Chandler as she fixed the coffee. He made her feel things she'd never felt before. She knew those feeling were love. She was falling in love with Chandler Bing. She smiled as she walked over to the sofa. She set two cups of coffee down on the table and sat down next to him. He smiled at her. "Did I tell you how beautiful you looked tonight." He whispered. "No you were too hung up on Courteney Cox" she smiled "Do you really think she's hot." She asked. "Yeah but not as hot as you" he said as he pulled her close and kissed her.   
  
  
Monica sighed softly as he moved down to her neck and continued kissing her. They were soon wrapped in each others arms. Monica pulled away and looked in to those beautiful blue eyes she'd come to love so much. "Chandler" she whispered as she traced his lips with her finger tip "Why don't we move this into my bedroom" she suggested. "Are...are you sure" he asked. She nodded as she took his hand and led him to her room.  
  
  
Sometime later they laid in each others arms. Chandler had always wondered what it would be like to be with Monica and it had been better than he had ever imagined with the other women he'd been with he would just roll over and fall asleep but with her he just wanted to hold her all night. Monica smiled as she snuggled closer to him. She had been with other guys but none of then were like Chandler. He made her feel special, he made her feel loved.   
  
Monica jumped when she heard a noise. The bedroom door slowly opened. Chandler quickly pulled the covers over himself. "Hey Mon do you" Rachel froze when she saw that Monica wasn't alone. She smiled "Monica you little devil you" she giggled "Wh...what are you doing here I though you were staying at Ross's tonight" she said nervously. " I am I just came to get a few things" she said "So who's your mystery lover" she asked with a grin. "Umm he's...he's just some guy I met" she said. "Oh come on Mon, don't be shy who is it" she asked as she began to tug at the covers.   
  
  
Monica tried to stop her but it was too late. Rachel gasped when she saw who Monica's mystery lover was.  
  
  
Chapter 3: The Secret Is Out...What will Rachel say? Will she keep Monica's secret? Coming Soon.  
  
  
Author's Note: I know Joey was really the first to find out and it happened in London not her apartment and it was two seasons later but this is and AU fic some things are the same but just happen differently. Hee Hee. :) As usual please read and review! I love to here what's on people's minds! Oh and I was trying to think of a good movie that came out in 96 (since this by taking place in season 2) I thought Scream was prefect! The comment about Courteney that Ross makes is a joke I think she is a very pretty, very talented actress! 


	3. Chapter 3: A Secret Revealed

I was watching reruns from season 2 and got the idea for this AU fic.   
  
This is an AU fic. It starts right around TOW Heckles Dies. There never was a Julie so Ross and Rachel are dating. Chandler did date Janice but he doesn't get back together with her and he never dates Kathy . Monica never dates Pete or Richard. (I'm a die hard C/M fan and hated seeing them with other people! LOL) Chandler and Joey live together as do Monica and Rachel.   
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends Characters belong to Warner Bros. And NBC.  
  
Title: Secret Love  
  
Chapter 3: A Secret Revealed  
  
  
Rachel gasped when she saw who Monica's mystery lover was. "Chan...Chandler is your mystery lover" she said in shock. "I knew you were depressed because you lost your job and you haven't got a boyfriend but I didn't think you were depressed enough to sleep with Chandler!" She said as she turned and left the room.  
  
  
Monica slid out of bed and put on her robe and followed her. "Rachel wait" she yelled. She turned around "What Mon?" she asked. "Its not what you think" Monica whispered. "Yeah okay I gotta go Ross is waiting for me" she said. "Rach about Chandler and I we're." she paused. Rachel looked at "You're what?" she asked. "We're together." Monica said softly. "What!" Rachel exclaimed. "You mean he's your boyfriend!" she said. Monica nodded "Yes." She whispered.  
  
  
"So then I did see you holding his hand tonight!" Rachel exclaimed. She nodded "Yes and when you asked me if I was scared well I was too busy kissing Chandler to be scared." Monica admitted blushing a little. Rachel smiled "Oh Monica I'm sorry for the way I acted" she said as she hugged her friend. Monica smiled "That's okay Rach I forgive ya" she said hugging her back. "So how long have you two been an item" Rachel asked. "About a month" she replied.   
  
  
Rachel smiled "That's great Mon, I better go so you can get back to your boyfriend" she said winking. She was about to leave when Monica stopped her. "Umm Rach could you umm keep this to yourself" she whispered. "What? Why?" she asked. "Are you ashamed of being with Chandler?" she asked. "No Rach of course not I like him alot I...I think I love him" she whispered Rachel squealed "Oh my God Monica that's great." Monica nodded "Yeah but I don't know how he feels about me, I just don't...don't want to ruin things" she said as tears filled her eyes.   
  
  
"Monica its gonna be okay I bet he feels the same way" she said softly. "I...I hope so because I'm at my happiest when I'm with him I...I don't want to lose him." she cried. Rachel hugged her. "Aww honey you won't lose him, it will work out." She smiled "Don't worry Mon I won't say a word about you two" she paused "I'll just have to find something else to gossip about" she said with a giggle. Monica smiled "Ha ha Rach you'd better go before my brother sends out a search party" Rachel nodded "Okay but we will talk tomorrow" she said winking as she walked away.   
  
  
Monica sighed softly as she closed the door. She was started by two arms circling around her waist. "You okay" he whispered. "I'm fine" she whispered. "Chandler I...I" she stopped as more tears came. "Honey what is it, is Rachel gonna keep our secret" he asked softly. "Yes its not that" she whispered. She turned to look at him. "Chandler I...I love you" she finally spat out.   
  
  
Chandler looked at her. He wasn't expecting her to say that. He did what he did best. He freaked and went totally Chandler. "Monica I...I." He paused. She looked at him thinking he was gonna say he loved her too. "I...I gotta go" he said as he left the apartment. "Chandler!" she yelled after him but he was gone. She fell on to the sofa and sobbed. Why did she have to tell him. She may have just lost the best thing in her life.   
  
  
Chapter 4: How Do I Feel....Chandler walks around and thinks about Monica and decides how he feels about her. Coming Soon! 


	4. Chapter 4:How Do I Feel

I was watching reruns from season 2 and got the idea for this AU fic.   
  
This is an AU fic. It starts right around TOW Heckles Dies. There never was a Julie so Ross and Rachel are dating. Chandler did date Janice but he doesn't get back together with her and he never dates Kathy . Monica never dates Pete or Richard. (I'm a die hard C/M fan and hated seeing them with other people! LOL) Chandler and Joey live together as do Monica and Rachel.   
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends Characters belong to Warner Bros. And NBC.  
  
Title: Secret Love  
  
Chapter 4: How Do I Feel  
  
  
Chandler wandered around the city. It was late so it was pretty quiet. He stopped at Central Perk but he saw Joey and Phoebe inside so he turned and walked away. He kept hearing Monica's voice telling him she loved him. He knew he had hurt her by taking off like he did and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. Monica was so special. She was different from any other woman he'd ever gone out with. She's beautiful, sweet, and caring and when he had been with her tonight it wasn't like the few other women he had been with. With them it was just sex but with Monica it was making love.   
  
  
He sighed softly as he sat down on a bench in Central Park. All he could think about was Monica. Her beautiful smile, her stunning blue eyes, her warm soft skin. She had taken over his mind and his heart. "Could I be more in love" he mumbled to his self. He was in love with Monica Geller. Him the commitment afraid Chandler Bing was in love. He had to fix things with her. He had to tell her how he felt. He got up and started to head back to Monica's apartment. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number as he walked.  
  
  
Monica sighed sadly as she stood on her balcony looking out at the night sky. She started to think about Chandler. She wished he was there with her. His arms wrapped around her waist as they gazed the stars. She began to cry again. She heard the phone ringing. She climbed back into the apartment and answered it.   
As soon as Chandler heard her voice he could tell she'd been crying. "Mon" he whispered "Turn on your stereo" he told her. "Why Chandler" she cried "Why should I do anything you say" she whispered. "Please Mon" he whispered. She sighed "Fine" she said as she walked over to the stereo and turned it on.   
  
She recognized the D.J he was the host of Love Notes on Windy 100 FM. "Hello New York you've just tuned in to Love Notes on Windy 100, our next request goes out to Monica" She gasped when she heard her name. "This song is from Chandler he says you're his everything." Monica began to cry as she listened to the words.   
  
I never felt alone  
I was happy on my own  
And who would ever know there was something missing  
I guess I didn't see the possibility  
It was waiting all the time  
But it never crossed my mind  
Till you opened up my eyes  
Now all I think about is you  
  
You in my life  
In my dreams  
In my heart I know it's true  
That I belong with you  
Because of you in my world  
In my arms  
I have everything and now  
I can't imagine what I'd do  
Without you  
  
Chandler could hear her crying. "Mon" he whispered. She put the phone back to her ear. "Huh" she whispered still listening to the song. "Go open the door" he instructed her. She wondered why he was asking her to do that but she walked over to the door and opened it. She dropped the phone when she saw him standing there. He walked in and wrapped his arms around her. "Chandler" she started. He put his finger to her lips. "Shh there's something I want to say." He whispered. "I love you Monica Geller" he said as he leaned in and kissed her softly.   
  
  
She smiled as silent tears ran down her face. "You...you do" she asked. He smiled and nodded. "Yes" he whispered "I love you." The song was still playing. He looked in to her eyes "Dance with me" he said softly. She smiled "Okay" she replied as she laid her head on his shoulder. They slowly danced together. Swaying gently to the music.   
  
  
I never thought that love could be  
Such a curiosity  
But what attracted you to me  
Was so unexpected  
But it was waiting all the time  
And it never crossed my mind  
Til you opened up my eyes  
Now all I think about is   
  
You in my life  
In my dreams  
In my heart I know it's true  
That I belong with you  
Because of you in my world  
In my arms  
I have everything and now  
I can't imagine what I'd do  
I can't imagine what I'd do  
Without you.  
  
The song ended but their dancing didn't they continued to hold each swaying to silence. With out warning Chandler picked Monica up. She giggled as he kissed her. He carried her to the bedroom. After making love for the second time that night they fell asleep laying in each others arms.  
  
  
Chapter 5: Not All Is Right....Someone Else finds out about Chandler and Monica and aren't so happy about it....Who is it...and Chandler and Monica convince them of their love? Coming Soon!!   
  
  
Author's Note: The song in this fic wasn't really out then. Its called You and its sung by this girl from Ally McBeal (Sorry I don't remember her name) So I just pretended it was out then. Also Windy 100 is a station in Chicago and some other states do get it but I'm not sure if New York is one of them so again I just pretended it was! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Happy reading and as always please review! Thanx! 


	5. Chapter 5:Not All Is Right

I was watching reruns from season 2 and got the idea for this AU fic.   
  
This is an AU fic. It starts right around TOW Heckles Dies. There never was a Julie so Ross and Rachel are dating. Chandler did date Janice but he doesn't get back together with her and he never dates Kathy . Monica never dates Pete or Richard. (I'm a die hard C/M fan and hated seeing them with other people! LOL) Chandler and Joey live together as do Monica and Rachel.   
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends Characters belong to Warner Bros. And NBC.  
  
Title: Secret Love  
  
  
Chapter 5: Not All Is Right  
  
  
Monica sighed softly as she worked on the food for Carol and Susan's wedding. She was thrilled when Carol called telling her that the caterer she had hired had a mountain bike accident and in the hospital in a full body cast so she was hoping Monica would step in and cater the wedding, but that meant she didn't have as much time alone with Chandler. She smiled as she watched him making melon balls. He looked up and saw her smiling at him. He smiled at her. He wished they were alone so he could pull her into his arms and kiss her. He sighed softly as he went back to making melon balls.  
  
  
  
Rachel smiled when she saw Chandler and Monica smiling at each other. She knew they were meant for each other. Monica had told her what happened after she left that night. She never knew Chandler could be so romantic. Dedicating a song to Monica on the radio and then being at the door when she opened it, taking her in his arms and telling her he loved her. Rachel had a feeling that their wedding may be the next wedding they were getting ready for.  
  
  
  
Later that night everyone watched as Monica pushed Ben down the isle in a baby buggy decorated with flowers. She saw Chandler and flashed him a smile. She kept glancing back at him. He looked so good standing there in a suit. She could hardly wait until after the ceremony so she could dance with him.   
  
  
Carol and Susan exchanged their vows and everyone was now dancing. Ross was dancing with Susan and Joey was dancing with Phoebe. Monica was standing alone by the table with all the food when he walked over to her. "Hey beautiful would you like to dance" he whispered. She looked up and smiled "I'd love to" she whispered. Chandler took her hand and led her to the dance floor. She laid her head on his shoulder as they slowly swayed to the music.  
  
  
A few minutes later the song they were dancing to ended. Monica smiled "Lets go outside" she whispered. He smiled and nodded. Once they were outside Chandler pulled Monica close and kissed her. "I've been wanting to do that all day" he said softly. Monica smiled "Me too" she whispered as she put her arms around his neck and began to kiss him. Chandler deepened the kiss as he pressed Monica against the wall. His hands roamed her body as hers roamed his.   
  
  
"What the hell are you doing! A voice rang out. Chandler felt a hand on his shoulder. He was pulled away from Monica. "Keep your hands off my little sister ! "Ross shouted "She's not one of the cheap sluts you're always bringing home" he yelled. Both Monica and Chandler stared at him in shock. "Ross you don't know what you're talking about" Chandler replied. "Oh yeah I know what I saw!" he yelled "You were all over my baby sister" he screamed.  
  
  
Chandler looked at him. "Monica isn't a baby she's a beautiful, desirable woman" he said as he glanced over at her. Ross noticed the looks they were giving each other. He grabbed Monica's arm. I'm taking you home" he told her. Monica pulled away from him. "Ross I'm not leaving" she replied "Why so you can make out some more with my ex best friend" he said glaring at Chandler. She looked up at her brother tears began to fill her eyes. "Stop it Ross" she whispered. He saw the tears in her eyes "Mon don't cry Its just that I'm your older brother and I love you" he said softly. Chandler took a few steps toward them "I...I love her too Ross" he said.  
  
  
Ross looked at him. "What?!" he asked. "I love Monica" Chandler replied. "Wh...what is he talking about" he asked Monica. She looked at him her eyes still watery with tears. "and I love Chandler " she whispered as she reached for his hand. "We're together" she finished. "Wait do you mean you two are like a couple" he asked. Chandler nodded "Yes for almost 2 months now" he whispered.   
  
  
Ross felt like a big jerk. "Oh my God Mon are you two really in love" he asked. They both nodded. "Why were you two sneaking around why didn't you just tell us" he asked. "Well for one we knew you'd get all nuts about it" Monica replied . Ross smiled "Okay you win "he said. "I love you Mon and all I want is for you to be happy even if that means being with Chandler." Monica smiled "Thank you Ross" Ross looked at Chandler. "Dude if you ever do anything to hurt my sister or cause her any pain I'll hunt you down and kick your ass" he said with a small smile.   
  
  
Chandler smiled "Don't worry Ross I'd never do anything to hurt Monica I love too much to ever hurt her" he said as he pulled her close and kissed her softly. "Eww dude can you not do that in front of me" Ross whined. They both laughed. Monica looked at her brother "Umm Ross Joey and Phoebe don't know about us yet so please don't say anything to them okay" she pleaded. Ross looked at her "Whoa wait you mean Rachel knows and she didn't say anything to me" he asked. "How did she find out" Monica blushed "Umm well you don't really want to know" she said. "and we told her not to tell anyone" she added.  
  
  
  
Ross looked at her "I really wanna know" he said. "Well umm she sorta walked in on us" Monica whispered. Ross looked at Chandler. "Dude you slept with my sister!" Chandler didn't say anything he just glanced at Monica. "Ross we're in love and that's what people in love do" Monica said. She smiled "I'm sure you and Rachel have done it haven't you so what's wrong with Chandler and I doing it" she said with a grin. Ross covered his ears. "Eww I so don't want to hear this." He said. "I'll keep talking about it unless you promise you won't say anything to Joey and Pheebs about us" she said giggled. "Okay, okay I won't say anything" her replied.  
  
  
Monica smiled "Thanks big brother" she said as she hugged him. "Yeah, yeah" he replied as he walked away. He turned to say something but changed his mind when he saw Chandler and Monica kissing. "Eww" he whispered as he turned and left in a hurry.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: The Next Move.....Chandler and Monica decide to live together so they have to tell Joey and Phoebe about their relationship. Plus how will Joey and Rachel react when they find out they're losing their room mates....Coming Soon!  
  
Author's note: Another chapter done! I hope you all enjoy it! Look for the next new chapter soon!! Happy Reading and please review! Thanx! 


	6. Chapter 6: The Next Move

I was watching reruns from season 2 and got the idea for this AU fic.   
  
This is an AU fic. It starts right around TOW Heckles Dies. There never was a Julie so Ross and Rachel are dating. Chandler did date Janice but he doesn't get back together with her and he never dates Kathy . Monica never dates Pete or Richard. (I'm a die hard C/M fan and hated seeing them with other people! LOL) Chandler and Joey live together as do Monica and Rachel.   
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends Characters belong to Warner Bros. And NBC.  
  
Title: Secret Love  
  
Chapter 6: The Next Move  
  
  
Monica yawned and stretched. Her alarm was going off. She reached over and hit it. She smiled at the figure laying next to her. She loved those rare nights when Chandler would stay over. She loved waking up beside him. She wished she could wake up to him every morning. Chandler stirred a little. He opened his eyes to see Monica's blue eyes watching him. "Morning beautiful" he whispered as he pulled her down to him and kissed her softly. He loved spending the night with Monica and waking up to her beautiful smile and saphire blue eyes. He wished he could wake up like this every morning.   
  
  
"So what do you want to do today" Monica asked as she snuggled up to him. "Mmm how about we spend the day right here in bed together" he whispered as he kissed her. "That sounds nice but we can't" she said. "Why" he whined "Rachel already knows about us" he said. "Yeah but Joey doesn't and neither does Phoebe" she reminded him. "Okay how about we take a shower, get dressed and I'll take my favorite girlfriend out to breakfast" he suggested. She playfully hit him. "I better be your only girlfriend" she giggled. "The one and only" he said softly.   
  
  
"Oh yeah well you're not my only boyfriend" she giggled as she jumped out of bed and ran toward the bathroom. He ran after her. She already had the shower running. "Not your only boyfriend huh" he giggled as he picked her up and put her in the shower fully clothed. "Chandler!" she shrieked "You're so dead" she said as she pulled him in with her. They stood there fully clothed splashing each other and laughing hysterically. Their laughter turned into passion as they began to kiss. All their wet clothes soon ended up in a pile on the bathroom floor.  
  
  
  
They now stood under the stream of water wrapped in each other's arms. "I love you Chandler" Monica whispered catching her breath. "I love mornings with you" she said. "I wish I could spend every morning with you" she added. " I wish I could spend every morning with you too" Chandler replied as he kissed her. He suddenly pulled away. "What's wrong Chandler" she asked. "I have an idea" he said. "You do? What is it" she asked. "Lets live together" he said as he watched her for a response. "I...I don't know I mean we'd have to tell Joey and Pheebs we're together plus would we live here or across the hall" Monica replied.  
  
  
Chandler smiled "Here I like it here" he said. "And as for Joey and Pheebs we'd tell them eventually anyway" Monica nodded "True but there's one more thing Joey and Rachel how do we tell them we want to live together." She said. "We'll just have to break it to them gently and make sure they know we love them" he said kissing her again.   
  
  
An hour later Chandler and Monica were dressed and ready to tell Joey and Phoebe they were together and that they wanted to live together. Joey walked into the apartment and right to the refrigerator. He looked inside and shut the door. "Monica I'm hungry lets order pizza" he whined. Before she could answer Phoebe, Ross, and Rachel came in. Monica suddenly became nervous. "Guys I'm glad you're all here I need to talk to you" she said nervously. "But I'm hungry" Joey complained. "We'll order pizza afterwards okay" she said. "Fine" he whined as he sat down .  
  
  
"So what's up" Phoebe asked as she sat down beside Joey. "Oh my God you're pregnant!" Rachel exclaimed. "Really! Who's the father!" Phoebe asked. "Guys I'm not pregnant!" Monica said. "You'd need a boyfriend first" Joey said. "Right Mon" he said grinning at her. "Actually Joey I...I do have a boyfriend" Monica said nervously. "Oh yay for Mon!" Phoebe exclaimed "So what's his name and when do we get to meet him" she asked. "Well you've already met him Pheebs" she said. "Oh my God is it Gunther!" Phoebe asked "No its not Gunther" she replied "Oh oh! Is it ugly naked guy!" Joey asked. Monica looked at him "Eww no!" she replied. "So then who is he" Phoebe asked.  
  
  
Monica took a deep breath "Its...its Chandler" she whispered. "Chandler!" Joey said. "So you're the hot date he was going to see last night" he asked. She nodded "Yeah that's me" she said. "So like how long has he been your boyfriend" Phoebe asked "3 months" Monica whispered. "We started dating around the time Heckles died" Chandler added. "Why didn't you tell us" Joey said. "Well we didn't know if it would last and we didn't want to ruin our friendships with any of you" Monica said. "So why tell us now" Phoebe asked. "We figured we should after Ross and Rachel found out" Monica whispered. "And we're going to live together" Chandler added.   
  
  
Joey just looked at them. He stood up and silently left the apartment slamming the door behind him. Monica began to cry softly. Rachel sat down beside her. "Don't cry Hon, Joey is just upset he'll get over it" she whispered. "But you don't seem upset about having to move" she whispered. Rachel sighed softly. "Well I am a little upset I mean its the end of ands era" she said. "I know!" Monica exclaimed.   
  
  
Chandler got up and followed Joey to their apartment. "Joey why'd you leave like that" he asked. "You're my roommate!" Joey replied "She already has a roommate why does she want mine" he said as he sat down in his barcalounger. Chandler sighed softly as he sat in the other barcalounger. "We're in love Joey" he said "and we want to be together all the time" he said. "We want you to understand, we want you to be happy for us" Chandler finished. Joey looked at him. "How can I when she's taking my best friend" he replied.   
  
  
  
Chandler looked at him. "Joey what are you talking about Monica isn't taking me from you we're still gonna be best friends" he said. "But we won't be roommates anymore" Joey whispered. "Yes but I'll just be across the hall you can come over anytime you want" Chandler said. "Can we still play foozeball and watch Baywatch" Joey asked. Chandler nodded "You know it" he said with a smile. Joey stood up. "No more J man and Chan Chan's huh" he said "Who calls us that" Chandler said with a smile as he stood up too. Joey hugged Chandler "I'm gonna miss being your roomie" he whined. He hugged him too. "I will too Joe" he said.   
  
  
  
Monica was still crying a little. "Are you sure you're not mad Rach" she asked. "No honey I'm so happy for you and Chandler" Rachel said with a smile. "Where will you live" she asked. "Well I just signed a lease for ugly naked guy's apartment I'll be moving in next week and there's an extra bedroom she could always stay with me" Ross suggested. "Ugly naked guy's place huh" Monica said. "Planning on spying on your little sister" she added giggling a little. "No I just wanted a bigger place you know more room for when I have Ben" Ross replied  
  
  
Rachel smiled "Its really sweet Ross and I love you I really do but I don't know if I'm ready to live with you yet" she said. "Ooh I know you could live with me" Phoebe squealed. "Okay that's great" Rachel replied. "Yay!" Phoebe said as she hugged her. "Ross are you okay with this" she asked gently. Ross smiled "Sure I am" he said as he leaned over and kissed her. "Eww sister in the room" Monica said mocking Ross. He just looked at her and rolled his eyes.  
  
  
Joey and Chandler walked in. Joey walked over to Monica. "Mon I'm sorry for acting like a jerk" he said softly. "I'm happy for you" he said hugging her. "Thank you Joey" she said as she hugged him back. "Chandler can still come over and play right" he said grinning like a little kid. "Yes Joey he can still play with you" she said giggling a little.   
  
  
Chandler sat down next to Monica and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly. "Eww dude I'm sitting right here" Ross whined. "Hey get used to it" Monica said "Now that we don't have to hide it anymore we're gonna kiss when ever we feel like it" she said as she kissed Chandler. Ross groaned while everyone else awwed.   
  
  
Monica had never been happier than she was at that moment. She had Chandler, all her friends now knew about them and soon they'd be living together. She smiled as she laced her fingers with Chandlers.  
  
  
Chapter 7: Moving Day...Rachel moves out and Chandler moves in but things don't go as planned... Coming Soon!  
  
Author's note: Hi all sorry this chapter took so long! I know they didn't move in together until season six but hey it is an AU fic! HeeHee. As always please read and review! Thanx! 


	7. Chapter 7:Moving Day

Disclaimer: All Friends Characters belong to Warner Bros. And NBC.  
  
Title: Secret Love  
  
  
Chapter 7: Moving Day  
  
  
Chandler sighed as he sat in his room at Joey's for the last time packing up his stuff. Joey sat with him helping him pack. Joey saw something shiny sitting in the drawer they were emptying. He reached for it. "Dude your Best Buds bracelet" Joey said as he looked at it. "Do you want me to toss it" he asked sadly. "No don't" he said. "Why would I throw it away" he said as he took it from him and placing it in the box he was packing.   
  
  
  
Joey looked at him "You hated it" he replied " I walked into Central Perk and you were making fun of it in a Mr. T voice" he said. "I know Joe I'm sorry for that" he said. Chandler groaned at the next thing he pulled out of his drawer. It was picture of Janice. "God what did I see in her" he said tossing the picture at Joey. "Dude her voice was more annoying than Ms. Fine on The Nanny" he laughed. Chandler laughed "I think you're right!" he replied. "Yeah baby!" Joey grinned as he looked at another picture from the drawer.   
  
  
  
Chandler snatched it away when he realized what it was. It was a Polaroid picture of Monica in her birthday suit. "Dude she's hot" Joey grinned. "Hey she's my girlfriend Joe" he replied as he tucked the Polaroid safely in his shirt pocket. "I didn't know Mon was into porn" Joey said laughing. "Its not porn Joe, she gave it to me while we were sneaking around" Chandler told him. "Really and did you give her a picture of you naked" Joey asked laughing his head off. "No" he stated. "Why" Joey asked "Doesn't your third nipple photograph well' he asked laughing even harder. "Its it Joey you are so dead" Chandler laughed as he attacked Joey. The two began wrestling and goofing around.  
  
  
  
  
Phoebe and Monica were waiting for Rachel so they could help her pack. She walked in. "Hey guys" she said. "Rachel you're late" Phoebe told her. "Please tell me you've started packing" Monica pleaded. "Umm yeah sure I did I'm almost done" she lied. "Thank you" Monica said as she walked over to Rachel's room and opened the door. She gasped at the sight. Not only had she not packed but the room was a mess. "Rachel Karen Green you liar" Monica screamed. "Okay so I haven't really started so what" she replied. "So what Chandler is moving in tonight Rachel!" Monica snapped.   
  
  
  
  
Rachel rolled her eyes. "Chandler, Chandler, Chandler boy am I sick of hearing that name" she mumbled. "What was that" Monica asked. "Nothing, nothing at all" she replied as she walked into the room and sat down on the bed. "Come on lets get you packed." Monica said as she grabbed a box and started throwing Rachel's stuff in it. Rachel got up and took them back out of the box and threw them back on the floor. "Rachel what are you doing" Monica asked. "I'm not moving" she replied. "Oh yes you are" Monica snapped "No I'm not you move" she yelled "You were the one so desperate for a boyfriend you went across the hall and had sex with the first guy you saw" she screamed as she grabbed a box and left the room.  
  
  
  
Monica couldn't believe that Rachel had just said that. She grabbed another box and stuffed it with Rachel's clothes and stomped out into the living room where she saw Rachel putting things in the box. "What are you doing" she asked. "Packing your crap because you're moving! Rachel yelled. "No you are here's your clothes I'll just write what was she thinking on the box" Monica replied. "That's funny I was gonna go write that across Chandler's forehead!" Rachel snapped. "Take that back" Monica said dropping the box. "No!" Rachel replied.   
  
  
  
  
"What is it with Chandler anyway" Rachel yelled. "I mean its Chandler he's never gonna marry you!" she added. Monica didn't say anything. She left the apartment slamming the door loudly behind her. She sat on the stairs and began to cry.  
  
  
  
Joey and Chandler heard the door slamming. They stepped in the hallway and saw Monica sitting there crying. "Mon, honey what happened" Chandler asked as he sat down beside her. "Rachel and I had a fight" she whispered. "Oh honey I'm sorry" he said wrapping his arm around her. She laid her head on his shoulder. "She said some stuff about you" she told him. "She said I only slept with you because I was desperate" she whispered. "and she said you'll never marry me" she added.   
  
  
  
Chandler sighed softly. "She doesn't mean it she's just upset about having to move" he whispered. Monica looked at him. "Chandler" she whispered. "Yes" he replied. "About the marriage thing was Rachel right" she asked her eyes still misty with tears. "No Monica she wasn't" he replied. She smiled "Really I mean you think maybe we'll get married someday" she said. Chandler gently caressed her cheek. "I love you Monica and someday we will get married" he said softly. He smiled "That is if you say yes when I propose" he giggled. Monica didn't say anything she replied by kissing him passionately. "I love you Chandler Bing" she said softly. "I love you too Monica Geller" he replied kissing her softly.  
  
  
  
  
Someone coughed. Monica and Chandler looked up to see Rachel. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. "Monica" she whispered. "I...I'm sorry" she said. "Its okay Rach" Monica said standing up. "No its not you're my best friend and you're in love I was a jerk" Rachel whispered. "Rachel its okay I know you're sad about moving" Monica said hugging her. "Thank you" Rachel said. She looked at Chandler. "I owe you an apology too I said some pretty mean things about you" she whispered. "That's okay Rach" Chandler said hugging her too. Rachel smiled "Come on lets get you two living together" she said walking back into the apartment.  
  
  
  
The remainder of the afternoon was spent moving Chandler in and moving Rachel out. Rachel and Monica were standing at the door. "Bye house" Rachel whispered taking one last look around. "I'm gonna miss you" she cried hugging Monica. "I'm gonna miss you too" Monica cried "Its the end of an era" Rachel cried. "I know! Monica replied. "Well I guess I'll see you later at Central Perk" Rachel said as she left closing the door behind her.   
  
  
  
  
Chandler wrapped his arms around Monica. She leaned into him. "You okay" he whispered. She smiled "Never better" she said. "I'm living with the man I love" she whispered. "Oh really what a coincidence because I'm living with the woman I love" he replied. Monica smiled. Life was prefect. She was in love and living with the man of her dreams. "Could it get any better than this" she said to herself.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Christmas Surprises: Chandler has a special Christmas surprise for Monica but will it go as planned? Plus Monica has a problem of her own...Coming Soon! 


	8. Chapter 8:Christmas Surprises

I was watching reruns from season 2 and got the idea for this AU fic.   
  
This is an AU fic. It starts right around TOW Heckles Dies. There never was a Julie so Ross and Rachel are dating. Chandler did date Janice but he doesn't get back together with her and he never dates Kathy . Monica never dates Pete or Richard. (I'm a die hard C/M fan and hated seeing them with other people! LOL) Chandler and Joey live together as do Monica and Rachel.   
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends Characters belong to Warner Bros. And NBC.  
  
Title: Secret Love  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Christmas Surprises  
  
  
Monica sighed happily as she stood at the window watching the snow fall. It was almost Christmas. It would be the first one with Chandler. She pulled herself away from the window and went to the bedroom. She went to the closet and pulled out the boxes of Christmas decorations. She dragged them out to the living room where the bare Christmas tree stood.  
  
  
  
Chandler was at Central Perk. Phoebe walked in. "Hey Chandler" she said sitting next to him. He smiled "Hey Pheebs" he answered. "So whatcha getting Monica for Christmas" she asked curiously. "I'm glad you asked because I need your help" he said. "Oh yay what is it" she asked excitedly. "Well I want to ask Monica to marry me" he said softly. "Wow!" Phoebe shrieked. "So what do you need me to do" she asked with a smile. "I want you to go with me to find the prefect engagement ring" he replied. "Yay! I'm so there, lets go" she said pulling him up.  
  
  
Rachel arrived at Monica's. "Hey Mon" she said with a smile. "Hey Rachel" Monica replied. "Would you help me string the popcorn for the tree" she asked. "Sure" Rachel said sitting down at the table with her. "So did you figure out what to get Chandler yet" she asked. Monica shook her head. "No do you know what you're getting Ross" she asked. Rachel smiled "Well I'm getting him Jurassic Park its like his favorite movie and I'm" She stopped when she saw Monica run to the bathroom.   
  
  
  
Monica flushed the toilet and leaned against the tub. Her eyes filled with tears. The last couple of days she'd been nauseous, tired, and a little dizzy. At first she thought it was the flu but now she had other ideas. She feared she may be pregnant. Rachel heard her crying softly. "Mon, hun are you okay" she asked. She looked up at her friend. "Oh Rachel what am I gonna do" she cried. "About what" Rachel asked sitting down next to her. Monica looked at her. "You have to swear you won't repeat a word of this to anyone" she said. "I promise Mon" she whispered.  
  
  
  
Monica took a deep breath. "I...I think I'm pregnant" she whispered. "I don't understand I mean Chandler and I we're always careful" she added. Rachel hugged her friend. "Oh sweeite nothing is full proof" she said softly. "I've always wanted a baby Rachel but Chandler and I have only been together for about a year and living together for a couple months" she whispered. "Monica before you get too worried why don't you find out for sure" Rachel suggested. Monica nodded as she dug around under the sink pulling out a pregnancy test.   
  
  
  
Ten minutes later they heard the timer ding. Monica slowly rose from the couch and disappeared into the bathroom. A few minutes later she returned in tears. "Its...its positive" she cried. Rachel stood up and hugged her. "Oh honey it'll be okay" she whispered. "Now you have a present for Chandler" she said trying to cheer her up.   
  
  
  
Chandler and Phoebe were in a jewelry store. "Oh look at that civil war sword" Phoebe exclaimed. "Yeah nice" Chandler mumbled his eyes fixed on a stunning ring with a diamond snuggled in between two sapphires. "Pheebs I think I found it" he said. Phoebe forgot about the sword and focused on the ring that he was pointing out. "Wow! Its gorgeous" she squealed. Chandler asked to see the ring. He looked at the jeweler "Could you hold out the ring and ask me to marry you" he asked. The jeweler looked at him strangely but he did as he was asked. Chandler smiled "That's it! That's Monica's ring" he said full of excitement.   
  
  
  
Later that night the gang was over at Chandler and Monica's decorating the tree and listening to Christmas music. Chandler kept glancing at Monica. She was sure he knew. She was terrified that her pregnancy would cause her to lose the love of her life. She sighed softly as they wrapped the popcorn strings around the tree.   
  
  
Chandler was so excited about his Christmas gift he wanted to tell everyone. He pulled Rachel to the side. " I want to tell you something but not a word to Mon" he told her as he reached into his pocket. He showed Rachel the ring. "Oh my God is that what I think it is" she whispered. He nodded. "Yes but I need you guys to help me". He went on to tell Rachel of his plan for a Christmas Eve proposal.  
  
  
  
Chandler showed Joey the ring and he had to cover Joey's mouth to keep him from screaming out. He filled him in on his proposal idea and Joey agreed to help. Ross was the last one to tell. Chandler approached him nervously. "Umm Ross can I talk to you for a minute" he asked. "Yeah what's up" he replied. He pulled out the ring and showed it to him. Ross smiled. "Dude this is so sudden" he giggled. "Ha ha Ross, its for Monica I'm gonna ask her to marry me on Christmas Eve" Ross was silent for a minute. "Dude that's great we're gonna be brothers in laws" he said. "So you're okay with this" Chandler asked. He nodded. "Of course" he replied. Chandler filled him in on the plan too.   
  
  
A few weeks later its Christmas Eve. Monica spent the last few weeks doing her best to hide her pregnancy from everyone especially Chandler. It was Rachel's job to keep Monica busy while the others got everything set up. "Come on Mon I wanna go shopping" Rachel whined. "I still need to get something for Chandler" she said. It was true he was always the hardest one to buy for. Monica sighed "Okay fine" she said standing up and grabbing her purse.  
  
  
  
Chandler, Joey, Phoebe and Ross left Joey's apartment and went across the hall to Chandler and Monica's. "Okay Joey, Ross you guys start lighting the candles" Chandler said as he went into the bedroom and changed into black slacks, a dark blue shirt and a black jacket and tie. He came back out to the living room. Phoebe whistled. "Lookin hot Mr. Bing!" Chandler blushed "Thanks Pheebs." He said softly. "Okay which song do you like better 98 degrees *This Gift* or Mariah Carey's *All I Want Forr Christmas Is You*" Phoebe asked. Chandler looked at the two cds in her hands. "Umm I pick 98 Degrees" he replied.   
  
  
  
Chandler looked around the room. It was prefect. Candles were lit all over the room. The Christmas tree and the lights around the windows were lit up too. On the coffee table sat two vases of Roses. He thanked his friends as they left.   
  
  
  
A few minutes later Monica walked in to find the apartment lit up by dozens of candles and Christmas lights. Then she saw Chandler standing in the middle of it all holding one long stem rose. "Chandler" she whispered. "What's all this" she asked. He smiled "Monica" he whispered. "I love you" he said as he turned on the cd player and the voices of 98 Degrees filled the room. Monica smiled "Aww I love this song" she whispered.  
  
  
Chandler walked over to Monica and knelt down on one knee. "Monica this year has been the best year of my life you've made me happier than I thought I could ever be and if you'll let me I want to spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you've made me" he paused. "Monica Geller will you marry me" he asked as he slid the ring on her finger.  
  
  
  
Monica gasped as her eyes filled with tears. She wanted to say yes but she was afraid if he found out about the baby he'd change his mind. She stood up and silently walked over to the Christmas tree. She dug through the gifts till she found the one she was looking for. She walked over to Chandler. She handed it to him. "I love you Chandler but I can't say yes until you open this" she whispered. He looked at it and then at her. "Mon tomorrow is Christmas" he whispered. "I...I know but I want you to open this one now" she said.  
  
  
  
Chandler still wasn't sure what was going on or why this gift determined the answer to his proposal but he went ahead and opened it. He ripped off the paper and let it fall to the floor. "Chandler!" Monica said picking up the paper. He smiled at her. He opened the small flat box and looked inside. He looked at the contents for several minutes before looking up at Monica. "Monica" he whispered. "Is this, are we" he asked. Monica nodded. "I'm pregnant Chandler" she whispered. "I didn't know how to tell you so Rachel gave me the sonogram idea" she said beginning to cry softly.   
  
  
  
Chandler hugged her. "I love you Mon" he whispered. "This is the bet Christmas present I've ever gotten" he added. "Really" Monica asked. He smiled "Of course it is we're gonna have a baby" he said excitedly. "There's still one thing missing" he said. "What's that" she asked. "You saying you'll marry me" he said smiling. "Yes Chandler yes" she cried as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.   
  
  
  
Joey poked his head in. "Can we come in now, we're dying out here" he whined. Monica nodded. "We're engaged" she squealed as Joey, Ross, Rachel, and Phoebe came in. Chandler smiled "and we're pregnant" he added. The group smiled and bombarded Chandler and Monica with hugs. "Umm guys this can't be good for the baby" Monica giggled. "I'm gonna be an uncle!" Ross said excitedly. "Me too!" Joey said. "Yeah well I'm the only one related by blood" he said. Joey stuck his tongue out at Ross.   
  
  
  
Chandler smiled "No fighting boys you're both gonna be uncles" he told them. "And Pheebs and Rachel are both gonna be aunts" Monica added. "This is the best Christmas ever!" Phoebe exclaimed "Chandler and Monica are getting married, having a baby and Joey asked me out!" she giggled. "Yeah baby" Joey  
said grinning.  
  
  
Monica smiled. Phoebe was right. This is the best Christmas. She had Chandler and soon she'd have the baby she's wanted since forever. She sighed softly. She just hoped her parents and Chandler's parents would be as happy as their friends were.  
  
  
Chapter 9:Telling The Folks...Will Judy, Jack, and Nora be happy about their kids news?...Coming Soon!  
  
  
Authors Note: Since Christmas is drawing near I decided to write a Christmas chapter. I loved the real proposal and I did use a few things from that episode! The baby well that was a little extra! I so wanna see a baby Bing on the show! Heehee "Hey it could happen" (my favorite line from Angels In The Outfield!) Could I be babbling more! LOL Anyway enjoy this chapter and Merry Christmas! As always pretty please read and review! Thanx! 


	9. Chapter 9:Telling The Folks

I was watching reruns from season 2 and got the idea for this AU fic.   
  
This is an AU fic. It starts right around TOW Heckles Dies. There never was a Julie so Ross and Rachel are dating. Chandler did date Janice but he doesn't get back together with her and he never dates Kathy . Monica never dates Pete or Richard. (I'm a die hard C/M fan and hated seeing them with other people! LOL) Chandler and Joey live together as do Monica and Rachel.   
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends Characters belong to Warner Bros. And NBC.  
  
Title: Secret Love  
  
  
Chapter 9:Telling The Folks  
  
  
  
Monica smiled as she looked at her engagement ring for the hundredth time. She couldn't help it. She loved it. It was the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen given to her by the love of her life. She was happier than she'd been in a long time. She was going to become Mrs. Chandler Bing in 2 months and a mother in 7 months. Her and Chandler were going to tell her parents and his parents tonight over dinner. Ross, Rachel, Joey and Phoebe would also be there to support their bestfriends.   
  
  
  
  
  
Chandler walked in setting his briefcase down. "Mmm something smells good" he said as he walked into the kitchen and kissed Monica and lightly patted her still flat stomach. "Daddy's home" he said to her belly. Monica giggled. "You know she can't hear you yet" she told him. "Sure he can Mon" he said. "He huh" she replied. "Yeah I see us having a boy then twin girls and another boy" he told her. "Oh really and what else do you see" she asked "Well we'll live in a house in the suburbs where our kids can learn to ride their bikes and stuff and we'll have a cat with a little bell on its collar and of course an apartment over the garage where Joey can grow old" he told her wrapping his arms around her. "Mmm it sounds nice but when you said cat you meant dog right" she said. "Oh yeah definitely" he said quickly.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Monica sighed softly "I hope our parents will be happy for us" she whispered. He turned her around so they were facing each other. "Don't worry Mon they will be" he said kissing her. "Chandler if you kiss me like that again I may burn dinner" she giggled. "That's okay by me" he said with a grin. Monica smiled "I tell you what if you can behave your self tonight I'll give you a special reward later" she said seductively. "Oh yeah what's my reward" he asked. "Oh just sex on the balcony" she said winking as she turned back to the stove. Chandler grinned "Yeah baby" he said mimicking Joey. He started to dance. "Don't do the dance honey she said chuckling. "Damn you know me so well" he said.   
  
  
  
  
  
Ross and Rachel walked in. "Hey guys" they said. "Monica smiled "Great Rach you can help" she said. "Okay what do you want me to do" she asked "Would you please set the table." Monica asked. Rachel nodded and starting getting the dishes out of the cabinet. Joey and Phoebe walked in. "I'm hungry when do we eat" Joey asked. "Soon Joey" Monica answered. Joey sighed as he sat down on the sofa next to Ross and Chandler.   
  
  
  
  
Phoebe smiled "Hey Mon guess who has a boyfriend" she giggled. "Hmm lets see Rach already has one and I'm engaged so it must be you Pheebs" she said. She nodded "Yep its me and its Joey" she said excitedly. "Really!" Monica squealed. "Yuh huh!" Phoebe exclaimed.   
  
  
  
  
  
Chandler glanced at the women. "Could they be any louder" he commented. "What's up with them anyway" Ross asked. Joey smiled "Pheebs probably told them she's my girlfriend" he said giggling. "What you and Pheebs" Chandler asked. "Yep and let me tell you she is so bendy" he said winking at them. "Way to go Joe" Chandler said giving him a high five. A knock at the door interrupted their laughter. "Chandler honey would you get that" Monica asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chandler got up and opened the door. "Mom hi" he said hugging her. "You remember Rachel, Phoebe, Monica, Joey and Ross don't you" he asked. "How could she forget Ross he kissed her" Joey said giggling. "Joey!" all 5 friends shouted. Nora smiled "That's okay and yes I do remember everyone" she said.   
  
  
  
  
There was another knock on the door and Chandler opened it. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Geller" he said with a smile. "Jack its the boy who hates Thanksgiving" Judy whispered. Chandler heard her but he didn't say anything. He let them in. "Mr. and Mrs. Geller this is my mom Nora Tyler Bing, mom these are Ross and Monica's parents" he said. They all shook hands. "Hey mom, dad "Ross said standing up and hugging them. Monica walked over and hugged them too.   
  
  
  
  
Chandler kept glancing nervously at Monica and Judy noticed. She leaned toward her husband. "Jack I think Chandler's still smoking pot" she whispered. Chandler heard her. He walked into the kitchen. "Mon" he whispered "Why does your mom think I smoked pot" he asked.   
  
  
  
  
Ross had heard it too her walked over to them. "Umm because I told them that you did" he whispered. "What, why...why would you do that" Chandler asked. "I was smoking pot in my room and they caught me so I said it was you" he said. Monica grabbed Ross and pulled him into her bedroom. "Ross Geller fix this, you go out there and tell mom and dad it was you" she demanded. But Mon" he whined. "Ross I'm marrying Chandler" she said. "I'm carrying his baby" she added setting her hand on her stomach. "Please Ross" she pouted. He sighed "Okay" he said as he walked back out to the living room.  
  
  
  
  
"Mom, dad" Ross started. "Yes son" Judy answered. "Umm nothing" he said. Monica glared at him. "Then I'll tell them." she stated. "Ross smoked pot in his room" she said. "Tattle tale" he said. "Monica broke the porch swing" he spat out. "Ross was the one stealing dads playboys not the mail man" she shouted. "Oh yeah well Monica and Chandler are engaged and Monica's pregnant!" Ross shouted.   
  
  
  
  
  
Jack, Judy, and Nora all stared at the couple in shock. "Monica what have you done" Judy asked. "Is the baby Chandler's or is he marrying you so it won't be a bastard" she questioned. Monica burst into tears. She glared at Ross as she ran to her bedroom. Chandler wanted to go after. He looked at Judy. "First of all I love Monica with all my heart we've been together for a year and we've been living together for a couple of months" he spat out. "The baby is mine but its not the reason I'm marrying her, I'm marrying her because I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her" he said angrily. He walked away and headed to the bedroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chandler went into the bedroom. He heard Monica's muffled cries. "Mon, sweeite" he whispered. She sat up and looked at him. "Why Chandler why did Ross do that" she asked. "Honey I'm sure Ross didn't mean it he just got swept up in the moment" he whispered. "Come on we might as well go out and face the music" he said with a small smile. Monica grabbed some kleenex out of the box on the nightstand and dried her eyes. "Okay" she whispered reaching for his hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
They walked back out to the living room. Ross ran up to them. "Monica, Chandler I'm so so sorry" he said with sincerity. Monica gave him a small smile. "Its okay Ross" she said softly. "We were both acting like children" she added as she hugged him. Chandler smiled "Don't worry Ross you're still the bestman" he said. "Hey I thought I was bestman" Joey whined. "Oh I know! I'll get ordained on the internet then I can marry you guys" he exclaimed. Monica and Chandler looked at each other and then at Joey. "Umm we'll think about it" they said together.  
  
  
  
Monica walked over to her mom. "Mom" she whispered. "Monica I'm sorry honey I was just stunned that's all" Judy said softly. "I'm happy for you and Chandler sweeite" she said hugging her daughter. "Aww my little Harmonica getting married and having a baby I'm so happy for you sweetheart" Jack said hugging her. "Thank you daddy, thank you mom" Monica whispered.   
  
  
  
Nora smiled "I though we screwed you up so bad this day would never come" she said hugging her son. Congratulations Chandler" she whispered. "Thanks mom" he answered. Nora then hugged Monica "Congratulations darling" she said . "Thank you Mrs. Bing" she said softly. "Please you'll be Mrs. Bing soon call me mom" she said. "Okay" Monica replied.  
  
  
  
  
Judy smiled "So sweetheart when is the wedding" she asked. Monica looked at Chandler. He took her hand lacing his fingers with hers. "Valentine's Day" he said smiling. "In 2 months" Rachel shrieked "We better get planning!" she exclaimed. "I know!" Monica squealed. "I have to get the book! she said running to her room. She returned seconds later with a big binder. " Oh no the wedding book I haven't seen that since like the 6th grade" Ross groaned.   
  
  
  
Chapter 10: Planning The Big Day...The planning of the Geller/Bing Wedding Coming Soon!!  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Another chapter done! I used a few ideas from the eppy TOW Ross Got High and TOW Rachel's Book! I hope you all like it! Please read review and enjoy! Thanx! 


	10. Chapter 10: Planning The Big Day

I was watching reruns from season 2 and got the idea for this AU fic.   
  
This is an AU fic. It starts right around TOW Heckles Dies. There never was a Julie so Ross and Rachel are dating. Chandler did date Janice but he doesn't get back together with her and he never dates Kathy . Monica never dates Pete or Richard. (I'm a die hard C/M fan and hated seeing them with other people! LOL) Chandler and Joey live together as do Monica and Rachel.   
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends Characters belong to Warner Bros. And NBC.  
  
Title: Secret Love  
  
Chapter 10: Planning The Big Day  
  
  
Monica smiled as she opened the 3 ring binder full of wedding stuff she'd collected since she was in the fourth grade. Rachel smiled "I can't believe we're planning your wedding" she said excitedly. "I know!" Monica exclaimed. "I have everything in here" She added. "Locations, music, food and more" she said with excitement as she flipped through the pages.   
  
  
  
  
Phoebe smiled "Wow nice Mon" she said. She looked at Chandler. "Get out, get out now" she whispered playfully to him. Chandler smiled "Thanks for the advice Pheebs but I don't want to get out" he said. "I'm right where I want to be" he added as he set his hand on top of Monica's. "Aww Chandler that's so sweet" Monica said. "Wanna help with the wedding plans!" she said her eyes twinkling. "Sure" Chandler answered with a smile. "Okay!" she exclaimed.   
  
  
  
  
  
Monica flipped through the wedding binder. She pulled out two pictures. "Okay which do you like for the center pieces roses or lilies" she asked showing him the pictures. "Roses" he answered. "Are you sure" she asked showing him the lilies again. "Yeah I think roses are more of a wedding flower" he said. She showed him the lilies yet again. "Are you sure" she asked. "Okay lilies" Chandler answered. "Yes!" she exclaimed. "Its like one mind!" she added.  
  
  
  
  
  
A couple days later Chandler and Monica sat on the big orange sofa in Central Perk. "Do you realize in 4 weeks we're getting married!" Monica said. "4 weeks baby!" she exclaimed. Chandler smiled "Yeah and in 6 months we're going to have a baby" he said as he set his hand on Monica's still flat stomach. "I know!" Monica exclaimed.   
  
  
  
  
Suddenly Monica jumped up "Oh my God 4 weeks I still have so much to do!" she said. "I still have to pick a maid of honor, we don't have a minister" she added. "I know I didn't like the ones we talked to" Chandler answered. "One spit while he talked and the other one kept staring at your breasts" he added. "Well can you blame him" Monica said with a giggle.   
  
  
  
  
Joey walked in and heard them talking about ministers. "I wanna be the minister please I don't spit and I promise I won't look at Monica's breasts" he pleaded. "Besides it'd be better than some stranger doing it I've known you guys for a long time and I love you guys" he said. Joey looked at them. "Please guys" he asked.   
  
  
  
  
  
Monica and Chandler looked at each other. "I don't know Chandler I mean the second minister we talked to wasn't that bad" Monica said. "Oh yeah Mr. Hot for Monica, look I don't want be up there saying I do and he's thinking yeah I'd do her too" Chandler answered. Monica looked over at Joey and the back at Chandler. She smiled "Well it would be nice to have someone we know" she said. "I can do it!" Joey exclaimed. Chandler smiled "Yeah Joe you can do it" he said. Joey hugged them both.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ross, Rachel, and Phoebe walked in. "Hey guys what's all the excitement about" Ross asked. "I'm the minister!" Joey said happily. "Yay Joey!" Phoebe exclaimed. Ross looked at Chandler "So if Joey's gonna be the minister does that mean the bestman is still open" he asked. Chandler smiled "You're it man" he said. "Alright!" Ross exclaimed. Rachel looked at him and rolled her eyes. "So Mon who's gonna be your maid of honor" she asked. "Yeah who" Phoebe asked. "Hint Phoebe" she coughed.  
  
  
  
  
Monica looked at her two bestfriends. She had and idea. She smiled. "Both of you" she answered. "What" Rachel asked. "Well I love you both so much there was no way I could pick one so you're both my maid of honors" Monica told them. "Oh honey that's so sweet thank you so much" Rachel whimpered as she hugged her friend. "Umm yeah what she said" Phoebe whined as she joined the hug.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later that day Chandler and Monica were sitting at the kitchen table going over the guest list. So far the list was pretty small consisting of Ross, Rachel, Joey, and Phoebe. Monica's parents, her cousin Cassie, Gunther, Chandler's mom, Carol and Susan and some of Chandler's coworkers and some of Monica's coworkers. There was one person missing from the list and as much as Chandler said he hated this person she knew she had to talk to him about it. "Chandler, honey" she whispered. "Can I ask you something" she said. "Sure sweeite anything" he answered. "Why didn't you invite your dad to our wedding" she asked gently.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chandler sighed softly. "He doesn't even know about you Mon" he whispered. "He hasn't been in my life since I was 9 years old why would he want to be there now" he asked. "Chandler he's still your father and maybe not now but some day you'll regret not having him at the wedding" she said softly. "What about the baby doesn't he or she deserve to know his or her's grandfather even if he's different from other grandfathers." she asked. "Why Mon so he can screw up my baby the way he screwed me up" he whispered tears filling he eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Monica hugged him tightly. "Honey he didn't screw you up you're wonderful to me and you're going to be wonderful to the baby too" she said as she took his hand and set it on her stomach. "Please go see your dad invite him to our wedding" she told him. He sighed softly. "I...I don't know Mon" he whispered. She lightly touched his cheek. "It'll be okay I'll go with you" she said with a smile. "Why, why would you do that" he asked. "Because I love you Chandler Bing and I'd do anything for you" she said kissing him softly. "Plus I want to meet my future father in law" she said with a giggle. "You might rethink that once you meet him" Chandler said with a smile. "Does that mean" Monica started. Chandler nodded. "We're going to Vegas to see my dad" he said hugging her.  
  
  
  
Chapter 11: Meet My Dad...Monica and Chandler go to Vegas and Monica meets Chandler's dad.....Coming Soon!!  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Hi all I'm not sure if anyone is still reading this but I decided to continue it anyway. If anyone is I hope you like the new chapter and more are on the way! The next chapter Monica meets Chandler's father!! Well as always Happy reading and pretty please read and review. Thanx! :) 


	11. Chapter 11: Meet My Dad

was watching reruns from season 2 and got the idea for this AU fic.   
  
This is an AU fic. It starts right around TOW Heckles Dies. There never was a Julie so Ross and Rachel are dating. Chandler did date Janice but he doesn't get back together with her and he never dates Kathy . Monica never dates Pete or Richard. (I'm a die hard C/M fan and hated seeing them with other people! LOL) Chandler and Joey live together as do Monica and Rachel.   
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends Characters belong to Warner Bros. And NBC.  
  
Title: Secret Love  
  
  
Chapter 11: Meet My Dad  
  
  
  
Monica and Chandler were seated on the plane waiting for it to take off. Monica looked over at Chandler. She could tell he was nervous about this whole trip. She reached over and took his hand giving it a gentle squeeze. "Thank you Mon" he whispered. "For what honey" she asked. "For coming with me" he told her. "There's no thanks needed sweeite I told you I love you and I'd do anything for you" she whispered. "I love you too Mon" he answered. "I know" she said softly as she laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
  
Several hours later they arrived in Las Vegas. They checked into a room at Ballys and headed to the club where Chandler's father performed. Monica giggled. "Wow its really called Veva Lasgayges" she said pointing to the large neon sign. Chandler sighed "Oh yeah that's what its really called" he answered. He took Monica's hand and they went inside.   
  
  
  
  
  
Chandler instantly felt uncomfortable. Most of the tables were filled with men cuddled close together and holding hands and the waitresses were all drag queens. Monica senesced that he was uncomfortable. She squeezed his hand softly. "Its okay honey I'm here" she said gently. He gave her a small smile as they sat down at a corner table.   
  
  
  
  
  
A waitress came over and asked them if they'd like a drink. Chandler nodded and said he wanted a beer. Monica really wanted a scotch on the rocks with a twist but she didn't want to harm the baby in anyway so she just asked for a diet coke. Music began to play and the curtain on the stage opened to reveal a line of men in tight yellow shorts and rain hats and then a woman in an evening gown came out singing *Its Raining Men* Monica leaned over "So which one is your dad" she asked Chandler. "My dad is the one who looks like Kathleen Turner"   
he mumbled. "Oh my God" Monica giggled.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chandler's father came off the stage and started going around to the tables. Chandler suddenly got very nervous. "I...I can't do this Mon lets go" he whispered as he stood up. "Oh look a standing ovation" Helena said as he walked over to their table. He froze when he saw who it was. "Umm hi dad" Chandler whispered. Helena told the guys on stage to take five and led Chandler and Monica to his dressing room. "Chandler what...what are you doing here" he asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chandler took a deep breath. "I...I wanted you to meet Monica" he said taking her hand. "She's my fiancée" he told him. Helena stared at him in shock. "You're...you're getting married" he asked. Chandler nodded "Yes and we're having a baby" he said. Helena sat down. "Oh my God" he whispered. Chandler looked at his father and then at Monica. "See Mon I told you he wouldn't care" he told her. He then looked at his father. "Its okay dad you don't have to say anything you haven't said anything for the last 20 years of my life so why should now be any different and I know I'll never hurt Monica or our baby they way you hurt mom and I" he spat out.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Monica gasped "Chandler calm down" she said softly. "No its okay Monica I deserved that" Helena whispered. "He's right I was a lousy father" he looked at his son. "Chandler do you love Monica or are you marrying her because you got her pregnant" he asked. "I love her dad I love her more than I've ever loved anyone and she makes me happier than thought I could ever be that's why I'm marrying her and the reason I came here was to invite you to the wedding but you don't have to come I'll be just fine with out you." he snapped.   
  
  
  
  
Helena sighed softly. "I'm sorry Chandler but I had to ask I didn't want you making the same mistake I did" he whispered. Chandler stared at him "Are...are you saying that I was a mistake" Chandler asked angry tears filling his eyes. "No son of course not but marrying your mother was" he said. "I met your mother when we were in college we were bestfriends one night we went to a college party we both got really drunk and ended up in bed together then a few weeks later she came to me telling me she was pregnant with you" he said. " I was scared Chandler I didn't know what to do I loved her but I wasn't in love with her a part of me always knew I was gay but I though marrying your mother was the right thing to do" he whispered.   
  
  
  
  
Chandler looked at him. "So I did ruin your life" he whispered sadly. "Because of me you had to pretend to be something you weren't" he added. "No Chandler you didn't ruin my life your mom and I never had much of a marriage she spent most of her time writing her novels and me well you know what I was doing" Helena told him. "Yeah the pool boy" Chandler said smiling a little. Helena smiled. "I was a terrible father, and I know I wasn't around much but I've always loved you Chandler because you're my son" he said with tears in his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chandler had tears in his eyes too. "I love you too dad" he said hugging his father for the first time in 20 years. "Come to the wedding Monica and I would really like you to be there" Chandler whispered. Helena smiled "I wouldn't miss it for the world" he said. "I know you're all grown up but I'd like to be your dad again I want to be in you, Monica and the baby's lives if you'll let me" he added. Monica and Chandler smiled and the both said "We'd like that" and hugged him.  
  
  
  
  
Later that night Chandler and Monica were in their hotel room. Chandler laid in bed with Monica nestled in his arms. "Thank you Monica" he whispered. "I'm glad you got me to come" he added. "You're welcome honey I'm glad you worked things out with your dad" she said softly. "Me too" he answered. "I love you Monica Geller Bing" he said kissing her softly. She smiled "I'm not Mrs. Bing yet" she giggled. "I know but doesn't it sound good" he said. "No it sounds wonderful" she said. "I love you too Chandler Bing always" she said as she kissed him. Chandler smiled. He was marrying Monica in a matter of weeks they were having a baby and his father was in his life again. "Could I be any luckier" he whispered. Monica smiled "Oh I think you could" she giggled as she began to kiss him.  
  
  
  
Chapter 12: Becoming The Bings....Its Chandler and Monica's Wedding Day! Coming Soon!  
  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Hi all here's chapter 11. I borrowed a few little things from TOW Chandler's Dad and I added quite a bit. I just thought that father and son should have talked more than they did in the actual episode! Well as always happy reading. Next up the wedding!! Pretty please read and review! Thanx 


	12. Chapter 12:ZBecoming The Bings

I was watching reruns from season 2 and got the idea for this AU fic.   
  
This is an AU fic. It starts right around TOW Heckles Dies. There never was a Julie so Ross and Rachel are dating. Chandler did date Janice but he doesn't get back together with her and he never dates Kathy . Monica never dates Pete or Richard. (I'm a die hard C/M fan and hated seeing them with other people! LOL) Chandler and Joey live together as do Monica and Rachel.   
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends Characters belong to Warner Bros. And NBC.  
  
Title: Secret Love  
  
  
Chapter 12: Becoming The Bings  
  
  
  
Monica groaned when she heard her alarm going off. She was about to hit it when the radio came on. "Good morning New York its Valentine's Day time to wake up and spend the day with your sweeite!" the cheerful disk jockey said. Monica sat up with a smile on her face. She jumped out of bed and ran into the living room . Rachel and Phoebe were sitting at the kitchen table. "I'm getting married!" Monica yelled as she fell. She jumped up "I think I cracked a rib but that's okay because today's my wedding day! My day has finally come!" she shouted happily.   
  
  
  
  
Rachel and Phoebe giggled. "Mon are you okay" Rachel asked. "I'm great because today I'm getting married!" she exclaimed. "I'm gonna start getting ready" she said as she ran back to her bedroom.   
  
  
  
  
Across the hall Chandler sat slumped in Joey's barcalounger. Joey yawned as he came out of his bedroom. He saw Chandler just sitting there. "Dude today's your wedding day shouldn't you be getting ready" he asked. "I...I don't think I can do it Joe" Chandler whispered. Just then Ross burst in "You're getting married today woo hoo!" he exclaimed. Joey walked over to Ross. "He's having second thoughts" he whispered. Ross walked over to Chandler. "You're not walking out on my little sister!" he snapped.   
  
  
  
  
  
Chandler sighed softly. "I love her Ross so much but I'm scared" he whispered. Ross sat down on the edge of the yellow sofa next to the barcalounger. "What are you scared of" he asked. "If we get married we'll be the Bings" Chandler whispered "So what's wrong with being the Bings" Ross asked. "We can't be the Bing the Bings have terrible marriages look at my parents, everyone has terrible marriges look at yours" he whispered. "Chandler have you ever put on a black cocktail dress and invited me up to your hotel room" he asked. "No" Chandler answered. "Then you are neither of your parents and me hey I married a lesbian" he said with a smile. Chandler smiled "Well Monica's definitely not a lesbian" Ross groaned "Eww dude that's my little sister" Both Joey and Chandler laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ross smiled "Okay now that I've been laughed at lets get ready for your wedding" he said patting Chandler's back. Chandler still looked worried. "Chandler listen to me you have nothing to worry about you love Monica and I know she loves you I've never seen my sister happier than when she's with you" he said. "As Phoebe would say you're her lobster you two were meant to be so erase all those doubts from your mind okay" he added. Chandler nodded "Okay" he said as he stood up and headed to his room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sometime later everyone was at the hotel. Chandler and Ross were greeting people. Chandlers mom walked in. She smiled and hugged her son. "I thought we screwed you up so bad this day would never come" she said. Chandlers dad walked in. Nora looked him up and down. "Charles" she mumbled. "Nora" he mumbled. "Aren't you a little old to be wearing a dress like that" he questioned. Nora laughed "Don't you have a little to much penis to be wearing a dress like that" she replied. Chandler rolled his eyes. "Oh my God!" he mumbled as he walked away.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in another room in the hotel Phoebe, Rachel, Jack and Judy were sitting down talking softly when Monica emerges wearing her wedding gown. "Aww Mon you look so beautiful! Rachel said. "I know!" Monica exclaimed. "I'm so happy for me!" she added. "Look at my little Harmonica, you look beautiful sweeite" Jack said giving her a small hug. "Thank you daddy" she giggled. Rachel and Phoebe helped Monica with her veil and handed her, her bouquet.   
  
  
  
  
  
Chandler stood nervously at the alter with Joey in front of him. The band began to play *A Groovy Kind Of Love* Ross led Rachel and Phoebe down the isle. "This is nice" Ross whispered. "What" Rachel asked. "Walking down the isle knowing it can't end in divorce" he whispered. Rachel smiled shaking her head a little. Monica started to walk down the isle on her father's arm. Jack led her up to Chandler and placed her hand in his. Chandler smiled "You look great is this new" he asked pointing at her dress. "Not now" she whispered with a grin.   
  
  
  
  
They took their place in front of Joey. Joey smiled "We're gathered here today to join these two people in holy matrimony, I've known Chandler and Monica for a long time and I don't know any two people who are more in love than they are" He looked at the couple "They've written their own vows, Monica go" he said with a smile. Rachel handed Monica a small piece of paper .   
  
  
  
  
Monica faced Chandler. "Chandler, for so long I...I wondered if I would ever find my prince, my soul mate. I turned to a friend for comfort. And instead, I found everything that I'd ever been looking for my whole life. And now...here we are...with our future before us...and I only want to spend it with you, my prince, my soul mate, my friend. Unless you don't want to."   
  
  
  
  
It was Chandler's turn. Ross went to hand him a piece of paper. "No that's okay" Chandler whispered as he turned to face Monica. "Monica I thought this was going to be the most difficult thing I ever had to do. But when I saw you walking down that aisle I realized how simple it was. I love you. Any surprises that come our way, it's okay, because I will always love you. You are the person I was meant to spend the rest of my life with. You wanna know if I'm sure?" He leaned in and kissed her.   
  
  
  
  
Joey grinned. "Do you take each other" he asked. "I do" Monica whispered. "I do" Chandler whispered. Joey smiled" Yeah you do" he said "By the power invested in me" Ross stopped him. "The rings" he whispered. "Oh crap" Joey mumbled. Monica and Chandler placed the rings on each others fingers. "By the power invested in me by the state of New York and the Internet people I now pronounce you husband and wife" Joey announced. He grinned at Chandler "Now kiss her again" he said. Chandler took Monica in his arms and kissed her. "I love you" he whispered. "I love you too Chandler" she whispered back.   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 13 Receptions And Honeymoons.....Chandler and Monica's wedding reception and honeymoon! Coming Soon!!   
  
  
  
Author's Note: Here's Chapter 12 the wedding!! I used alot from the real wedding like the vows I loved the vows, plus I used alot of other lines but I did do the whole Chandler leaving thing different I didn't think he should leave but defiantly be nervous! And I know they really got married in may not Valentines Day! Well anyway happy reading! Net up the reception and honeymoon! Pretty please read and review! Thanx! :) 


	13. Chapter 13: Receptions and Honeymoons

I was watching reruns from season 2 and got the idea for this AU fic.   
  
This is an AU fic. It starts right around TOW Heckles Dies. There never was a Julie so Ross and Rachel are dating. Chandler did date Janice but he doesn't get back together with her and he never dates Kathy . Monica never dates Pete or Richard. (I'm a die hard C/M fan and hated seeing them with other people! LOL) Chandler and Joey live together as do Monica and Rachel.   
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends Characters belong to Warner Bros. And NBC.  
  
Title: Secret Love  
  
Chapter 13: Receptions And Honeymoons  
  
  
Rachel and Phoebe smiled as they watched Chandler kiss his bride. "Look at them" Phoebe whispered "and they're going to have a baby" she added with a smile. Rachel smiled "I know they're so perfect for each other" she replied. "Yeah almost as perfect as you and Ross are for each other" Phoebe giggled. Rachel glanced over at Ross. He saw her and gave her a smile.  
  
  
  
  
Joey stood on the small podium by the band. "Everyone I'd like to introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Chandler Bing!" he said into the microphone. Chandler smiled as he led Monica to the dance floor. He smiled "I have a surprise for you" he whispered. "I've been taking dance lessons" he told her. The music started up. "I love this song" Monica whispered as Shania Twain's *From This Moment* began to play. Chandler wrapped his arms around Monica's waist and she put her arms around his neck and the slowly danced their first dance as man and wife.  
  
  
  
  
Ross smiled as he watched his little sister and new brother in law dancing together. Someone tapped his shoulder. He turned to see a woman with short blonde hair. "Hi I'm Mona I work with Monica" she introduced herself. Ross smiled "Hi I'm Ross, Monica's brother" Mona smiled " Nice to meet you Ross would you like to dance" she asked. Ross glanced across the room at Rachel who was still talking with Phoebe. "Thanks for asking Mona but I really can't one of the maid of honors is my girlfriend" he told her. "She's a lucky girl" Mona said as she walked away. "No I'm the lucky one" Ross whispered as he walked over to Rachel and asked her to dance.  
  
  
  
  
Sometime later Chandler and Monica faced their guests. They prepared to throw the garter and the bouquet. Chandler smiled "Okay all you single guys" he said as he threw Monica's garter. Ross caught it. "I'm going to be the next one to get married woo hoo!" he exclaimed. Monica smiled "Alright girls the moment you've all been waiting for" she said as she threw her bouquet. Rachel was the one to catch it. "Oh my God I caught it I really caught it!" she giggled. She glanced over at Ross who had Monica's garter in his hand. She smiled. "Mrs. Rachel Geller" she whispered. "Nice" she said mimicking Joey.   
  
  
  
  
Several hours later Chandler carried Monica over the threshold into the honeymoon suite. He gently set her down. "I love you Mrs. Bing" Chandler whispered as he kissed her softly. "Mmm I love you too Mr. Bing" Monica whispered kissing him too. "I'll be right back" she said with a smile. She disappeared into the bathroom. A few minutes later she came out wearing a sexy black silk nightgown.   
  
  
  
"Wow Mon you look so beautiful" Chandler said softly. He switched on the radio and walked over to Monica. "May I have this dance" he asked offering her his hand. "Yes you can have every dance for the rest of our lives" she said smiling as she took his hand. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she put her arms around his neck laying her head on his shoulder. They danced slowly in each others arms.  
  
  
From the moment I saw you  
From the moment I looked into your eyes  
There was something about you  
I knew, I knew that you were once in a lifetime  
A treasure near impossible to find  
And I know how lucky I am to have you  
  
  
  
I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away  
The beauty of a setting sun on any given day  
When it comes to shooting stars I have seen a few   
But I've never seen anything as beautiful as you  
  
  
  
I can't believe that I have you  
I can't believe that you're here in my arms   
I've been waiting a lifetime for you  
I've dreamed about you  
Pictured in my mind who I would see  
But I never imagined just how beautiful you'd be  
  
  
  
I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away  
The beauty of a setting sun on any given day  
When it comes to shooting stars I have seen a few   
But I've never seen anything as beautiful as you  
  
  
  
Chandler reached up and caressed Monica's cheek. "I've seen rainbows that can take your breath away. The beauty of the setting sun on any given day, When it comes to shooting stars I have seen a few, but I've never seen anything as beautiful as you" he sang softly to her. Monica smiled at him, her eyes sparkling. "I love you so much" she whispered. "I love you too" he whispered as he placed soft butterfly kisses along her neck.   
  
  
  
  
"Mmm Chandler" she sighed softly. He gently lifted her into his arms and carried her over to the bed. He laid her down and he laid down with her. He looked down at her. He smiled "You're so beautiful I can't believe I get to spend the rest of my life with you" he whispered. "Well believe it baby" Monica said with a smile as she pulled him down on her and kissed him.   
  
  
  
Sometime later Chandler and Monica laid together tangled in the bed sheets. Monica had her head resting on Chandler's chest. "Its amazing" Monica whispered. "What is" Chandler asked playing with her hair. "I thought I'd never fall in love but I did and the amazing part is I fell in love with my annoying friend Chandler" she giggled as she ran her finger along his chest. "Oh so I'm annoying huh" he giggled as he began to tickle her. "You are so dead Chandler Bing" she said as she began to tickle him. Their tickling turned into passion they made love again and fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
  
  
Chapter 14: Sonograms And Morning Sickness....Monica starts to feel the effects of pregnancy plus Monica gets unexpected news when she goes for a sonogram...Coming Soon!  
  
  
Authors Note: Hi all so was the last part of this chapter mushy enough for ya! LOL The song in this chapter is called *Beautiful As You* by *All 4 One* Its such a pretty song! I could so see Chandler singing it to Monica! :)Chapter 14 will be along soon! I'm sure most of you know what the unexpected news is or do you! Heehee! I watched Serving Sara last night! What a funny movie!! Matthew Perry was so adorable and delicious in this movie! There was one hilarious part involving Matthew and a bull! You just have to see it! Okay anyway like I said you must see it!! As always read and review!! Gotta go now Matthew Perry is calling me! LOL 


	14. Chapter 14:Sonograms and Morning Sicknes...

I was watching reruns from season 2 and got the idea for this AU fic.   
  
This is an AU fic. It starts right around TOW Heckles Dies. There never was a Julie so Ross and Rachel are dating. Chandler did date Janice but he doesn't get back together with her and he never dates Kathy . Monica never dates Pete or Richard. (I'm a die hard C/M fan and hated seeing them with other people! LOL) Chandler and Joey live together as do Monica and Rachel.   
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends Characters belong to Warner Bros. And NBC.  
  
Title: Secret Love  
  
  
Chapter 14: Sonograms And Morning Sickness  
  
  
Monica sighed as she climbed out of bed and ran to the bathroom for the 4th time that night. She slid down onto the cool tiles and leaned against the tub. "Here we go again" Monica moaned as she got sick again. She was startled by a hand gently rubbing her back. She looked back and saw Chandler. She was about to say something but she got sick again. Chandler gently held her hair back while she was being sick. "You...you don't have to do this Chandler you can go back to bed" Monica whispered.   
  
  
  
  
Chandler smiled and continued to rub her back. "I know I don't have to but I want to" he replied. "Its my baby too I want to be there for everything the morning sickness, mood swings, doctors appointments, cravings, everything" he told her. "You're too good to me I don't deserve you" Monica said as she began to cry. "I...I don't know why I'm crying, damn hormones" Monica whispered. Chandler smiled "That's okay honey" he said as he brushed away her tears. "I love you Chandler" Monica said softly. "I love you too Mon" he whispered. He was about to kiss her when she got sick again.   
  
  
  
  
  
Monica began to cry more. "I...I can't believe I did that" she whimpered. "Don't cry Mon, its okay" Chandler said as he gently pulled her into his arms. "I...I love your kisses really I do" she cried. "I know you do sweeite" he whispered. After awhile Chandler realized that Monica had fallen asleep in his arms. He stood up and carried her to bed.   
  
  
  
  
Two weeks later Monica's nausea was still bad. When Chandler was home he was in the bathroom with her holding her hair back and rubbing her back. She never imagined she'd have such a prefect, warm, loving, thoughtful, caring husband.   
  
  
  
Monica was trying to get ready for her doctor's appointment she had to stop several times to be sick. Chandler walked in he saw her coming from the bathroom. He walked over to her and kissed her. "Is the morning sickness still that bad" he asked. Monica nodded. "I don't know how much more of this I can take" she whispered a few tears glistened in her eyes. " Mon anyone as freakishly strong as you are can handle anything and whatever you can't handle we'll handle together" Chandler said softly. Monica smiled. "Thank you honey" she whispered. "We better get going before I get sick again" she told him.  
  
  
  
  
  
About an hour later Monica sat in an exam room wearing a paper gown. Chandler was by her side holding her hand. The doctor walked in. "Mr. and Mrs. Bing?" she asked. "Yes" Monica said softly "I'm Monica and this is my husband Chandler" she said. The doctor smiled. "I'm Dr. Arrquette I'll be your OBGYN for the next 6 months" she said with a smile. "So is this your first baby" she asked. Monica nodded. Dr. Arrquette smiled. "Okay then we'll start with the exam then we'll do an ultrasound" she told them.   
  
  
  
  
Dr. Arrquette finished the exam. "Okay everything looks fine do either of you have any questions before I set up the ultrasound" she asked. "Is there anything you can do about Monica's nausea she's up so much at night she doesn't get much sleep and its just as bad during the day" Chandler asked. "Well there's nothing I can really do she can try eating some saltines it shouldn't last much longer she's almost at 16 weeks and the nausea usually stops by then" Dr. Arrquette answered.   
  
  
  
Chandler nodded "Okay I hope it does I hate seeing her so sick" he said as he gave Monica's hand a gentle squeeze. Dr. Arrquette smiled "Wow don't let him get away" she told Monica. "Lets begin your ultrasound" she said. She lifted Monica's gown exposing her small belly. She rubbed some gel on her stomach and glided the ultrasound over it. Dr. Arrquette's eyes widened. "Oh my" she whispered. "What, what is it is something wrong with the baby" Monica cried squeezing Chandler's hand.   
  
  
  
  
Dr. Arrquette smiled "No not at all the babies look very healthy. Chandler and Monica looked at each other and then at the doctor. "Babies?! Did you just say babies?!" they both said. Dr. Arrquette nodded. "That's right, you're having twins" she said. "Here's baby number one" she said pointing at the screen. "and there's baby number two" she said pointing out the second baby.  
  
  
  
  
Monica's eyes were glued to the screen "Oh my God Chandler twins, we're having twins" she whispered her eyes filling with tears. Chandler was silent which worried Monica. "Chandler, honey you're not happy about the twins are you" she whispered. ""Yes I am Mon I've never been happier" he answered. "Are you sure" she asked. "I love you Monica any surprises that come our way its okay because I will always love you" Chandler said softly reciting a part of the vows he spoke on his wedding day just a few weeks ago. "This is the most wonderful surprise Mon we're gonna have two beautiful babies" he said kissing her softly.   
  
  
  
  
  
Dr. Arrquette smiled. "Would you two like to know the sex of the babies" she asked. "Lets find out" Monica said looking at Chandler her eyes dancing with excitement. Chandler smiled "Okay lets find out" he replied. "Okay you're having a baby girl and" Dr. Arrquette moved the ultrasound a little. "a baby boy" she said smiling a the couple. "Congratulations" she added. "A boy and a girl" Chandler whispered. "We're gonna have a son and a daughter" he added. "I know!" Monica exclaimed. "The guys are gonna be so surprised!" she added.  
  
  
Chapter 15: A Surprise Shared.....Monica and Chandler tell the gang and their parents about the twins....Coming Soon!  
  
  
Authors Note: So were you right! Did you know what the unexpected new was!! I've seen stories where they have twin girls or twin boys but me having to be different gave them one of each! Heehee. Wow I can't believe I'm starting on Chapter 15! This is the longest fic I've ever written and there's still several chapters to come! Today was a good day! Chandler and Monica's wedding was on today!! I love the wedding its one of my all time favorites I've watched it so many times I was saying the lines with them! LOL. Could I be babbling more! As always pretty please read and review! Thanx! Well I better go Matthew is hungry I have to go cook for him! :) 


	15. Chapter 15: A Suprise Shared

I was watching reruns from season 2 and got the idea for this AU fic.   
  
This is an AU fic. It starts right around TOW Heckles Dies. There never was a Julie so Ross and Rachel are dating. Chandler did date Janice but he doesn't get back together with her and he never dates Kathy . Monica never dates Pete or Richard. (I'm a die hard C/M fan and hated seeing them with other people! LOL) Chandler and Joey live together as do Monica and Rachel.   
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends Characters belong to Warner Bros. And NBC.  
  
Title: Secret Love  
  
  
Chapter 15: A Surprise Shared  
  
  
  
Monica was busy in the kitchen preparing dinner for the guys, her parents, and Chandlers parents. Tonight is the night they are going to tell everyone about the twins. "Mon you need any help" Chandler asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist resting his hand on her small stomach. "You can set the table" she answered. "Okay" he whispered as he kissed her neck. "Chandler!" she whispered. "I'm four months pregnant" she said. "So" he whispered kissing her again. "You know that one little kiss can set me off so stop it before I'm forced to throw you on the kitchen table and have my way with you" she snickered.  
  
  
  
  
Chandler grinned. He pulled away from her and sat down on the kitchen table. He leaned back a little. "I'm all yours" he giggled. "Chandler!" she exclaimed swatting him with a dishtowel. "Get off my table" she said pushing him gently. Chandler laughed "Okay, okay I'll set the table" he said getting up and getting the dishes out of the cupboard. Monica smiled "Thank you" she said. "You can thank me later in a bubble bath for two" Chandler replied with a wink. "Chandler!" Monica squealed. "Okay" she said winking back.  
  
  
  
  
Sometime later there was a knock on the door and Ross, Rachel, Joey and Phoebe walked in. "When do we eat I'm starving" Joey whined. Monica smiled "Soon Joe" she answered. "So Mon is it true what they say about the fourth month" Rachel asked with a grin. "Yeah are you always horny for a piece of that Chandler ass" Phoebe giggled. "Pheebs!" Monica shrieked. "Oh yeah everything you hear about the fourth month is true I almost had my way with Chandler in the kitchen" she giggled. "Yeah baby!" Joey said grinning at Chandler. "Eww I'm sitting right here!" Ross whined.   
  
  
  
  
There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it" Ross pouted. He walked over and opened the door. "Hey mom, hey dad" he smiled letting his parents in and right behind them were Chandler's parents. "So what's this big dinner all about Monica" Judy asked. "Who cares I just wanna know when we're gonna eat it" Joey whined. "Joey!" Monica said "What I'm hungry "he whimpered. Monica rolled her eyes. "Mom to answer your question you'll find out after we eat" she answered.  
  
  
  
  
A little later the group sat down to eat much to Joey's relief. After dinner everyone gathered in the living room. Ross and Rachel sat together in the chair, Phoebe and Joey sat on the floor around the coffee table ad Jack, Judy, Nora, and Helena sat on the sofa. Chandler sat down in his baraclounger and pulled Monica onto his lap. "Guys we have something to tell you" Chandler started. "Oh no is one of you sick" Rachel asked. "No Rach we're both fine" Monica answered. "Are you moving please tell me you're not moving" Joey whined. "No Joe we're not moving" Chandler replied. "You better not be leaving my little sister or I'll kick your ass!" Ross snapped. "Relax Ross he's not going anywhere" Monica stated.   
  
  
  
  
Judy looked at her daughter. "Are you leaving Chandler" she asked. "No mom I'm not leaving Chandler" Monica answered. "Then what's going on" Nora asked with concern. Monica suddenly got nervous. "You tell them" she whispered to Chandler. He nodded. "Monica and are having twins" Chandler said with a smile. "Oh my God you guys" Ross gushed as he got up and hugged them. "Dude two babies ooh name one Josephine or Joey" Joey said with a grin. Phoebe placed her hand on Monica's stomach. "You're so gonna love being twins unless one of you is a creep like my twin" she giggled. "Pheebs" Monica exclaimed "Neither of my babies are gonna be creeps "she said. "No fair you're having two babies and I don't even have one" Rachel giggled mimicking Monica on the day Ben was born.   
  
  
  
  
  
Jack smiled "My little Harmonica having two babies I'm so happy for you sweetheart" he said hugging his daughter. Judy hugged her too. "Congratulations sweeite" she told her. "Well my son the over achiever" Nora said with a grin. "I'm so happy for you both" she said. "Congratulations son I wish you and Monica nothing but the best for your little ones" Helena said hugging his son. Chandler wrapped his arms around Monica. "Thank you guys we know its going to be hard with two babies that's why we're glad we have you guys these little babies are lucky to have you and so are Monica and I we love you "Chandler said. "Oh and Joe I don't think we'll be naming one of our babies Joey or Josephine" he added.   
  
  
  
  
"Aww man "Joey whined "Ross wouldn't name Ben, Joey and you guys won't name one of the babies Joey or Josephine I guess Pheebs and I will have to have a baby right Pheebs" he said grinning at her. "We'll talk" she said winking at him.   
  
  
  
Chapter 16: Baby Showers And Engagements... Monica's baby shower plus Rachel has a surprise of her own...Coming Soon!!  
  
  
Authors Note: Hey all I've added a bit of R&R and J&P to this fic. I hope you like this chapter! R&R will have a big part in chapters 16 and 17 don't worry its still a C&M fic but You'll see why R&R have big parts hee hee its a surprise! Okay babbling again! Please read and review! Thanx! :) Oh about the fourth month thing its true!! My sister has a 6 month old, He's so damn cute! Anyway she said she was "Hot" alot! LOL and I also remember Rach being that way on Friends and Pheebs too she had that card board cut out of Evander Holyfield! LOL 


	16. Chapter 16: Baby Showers and Engagements

was watching reruns from season 2 and got the idea for this AU fic.   
  
This is an AU fic. It starts right around TOW Heckles Dies. There never was a Julie so Ross and Rachel are dating. Chandler did date Janice but he doesn't get back together with her and he never dates Kathy . Monica never dates Pete or Richard. (I'm a die hard C/M fan and hated seeing them with other people! LOL) Chandler and Joey live together as do Monica and Rachel.   
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends Characters belong to Warner Bros. And NBC.  
  
Title: Secret Love  
  
  
Chapter 16: Baby Showers And Engagements  
  
  
  
Rachel and Phoebe were busy decorating Monica's apartment for her baby shower. "Can you believe in 3 months Monica and Chandler are gonna have 2 babies" Rachel said as she hung up pink and blue streamers. "I know I'm surprised Chandler hasn't gone all Chandler yet" Phoebe giggled as she pinned up a sign that had *Its Twins* written across it.   
  
  
  
  
The table was filled with snacks and a big cake with two little plastic babies. The coffee table had a few gifts on it from Phoebe and Rachel and the apartment was decorated with pink and blue streamers and balloons.  
  
  
  
A little later all the guests had arrived. Nora and Judy were there along with Rachel's mom Sandra. Carol, Susan, some girls from Monica's restaurant, and Chandler's secretary Helen were there too.   
  
  
  
Monica dragged her self into the apartment. She was glad her maternity leave started as of today. A chorus of surprises rang out. She smiled when she saw the decorated apartment, the food, the gifts, and the smiling faces of her friends and family. "Aww you guys you threw me a baby shower that's so sweet" she said. "Thank you" she added as she hugged Rachel and Phoebe.   
  
  
  
  
After the food had been eaten, they played games and Monica opened her presents. Most of the guests had left. Judy, Nora, and Sandra were still there. Rachel took a deep breath. "Monica I have something to tell you and I'm not trying to steal your thunder" she said softly. "What is it Rach" Monica asked. Rachel smiled "Ross and I are getting married" she squealed showing Monica her ring.   
  
  
  
Monica squealed with excitement "We're gonna be sisters in law!" she said hugging her. "See he's you're lobster" Phoebe giggled. "My little girl getting married" Sandra said hugging her daughter. "Just don't go out the bathroom window again" she said with a grin. Rachel smiled. "Don't worry mom I love Ross I didn't love Barry" she replied. Judy smiled "I'm so happy for you honey" she said. "I know this is more of a family moment but congratulations darling" Nora said hugging her. "Thank you Mrs. Bing and you are family I mean Chandler is gonna be my brother in law soon" Rachel said with a grin.   
  
  
  
  
"So how soon Rach have you and Ross set a date yet" Monica asked. "Yuh huh its May 5th Ross thought it would be cute if we got married on my birthday" Rachel answered. "May 5th but that's in like 8 weeks" Monica exclaimed. "I know and I want you and Pheebs to be my maid of honors" Rachel told them. "Umm Rach I'll be 8 months pregnant with twins" Monica answered. Rachel smiled "So you'll still look beautiful" she said. "I know!" Monica exclaimed. "Always a brides maid never a bride" Phoebe whined "I wanna get married too" she added. "Hey maybe you'll marry Joey" Monica giggled. "Hey I could do alot worse than Joey Tribbiani!" she exclaimed. Everyone laughed.  
  
  
  
Chapter 17: Double Trouble...Rachel and Ross are getting married expect the unexpected!...Coming Soon!  
  
  
Authors Note: Hi all yes this is still a C&M fic!! R&R are in it yes they're getting married and something happens "Hint Monica" hee hee! I bet I just gave it away but hey it will still be cool! (I hope! LOL) I just watched tonight's super size Friends! Monica sang at Mike's piano bar and the guys could see right through her blouse, Chandler plucked Joey's eyebrows that was too funny!! Chandler sang Geramia Was A Bullfrog he was too cute! I won't say what happens with Rachel and Ross though!! Anyway pretty please read and review! Thanx!! 


	17. Chapter 17: Double Trouble

I was watching reruns from season 2 and got the idea for this AU fic.   
  
This is an AU fic. It starts right around TOW Heckles Dies. There never was a Julie so Ross and Rachel are dating. Chandler did date Janice but he doesn't get back together with her and he never dates Kathy . Monica never dates Pete or Richard. (I'm a die hard C/M fan and hated seeing them with other people! LOL) Chandler and Joey live together as do Monica and Rachel.   
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends Characters belong to Warner Bros. And NBC.  
  
Title: Secret Love  
  
  
Chapter 17: Double Trouble  
  
  
  
Monica looked at herself in the mirror for the third time. "Oh God Chandler look at me I look like a beached whale not a maid of honor" she whined as she rubbed her large belly. "No you don't honey you look beautiful" Chandler said kissing her as he rubbed her belly. "I'm going across the hall to check on Ross" he said. He was heading toward the door when her heard Monica whimper. "Mon you okay" he asked when he saw her hand on her stomach. "I'm fine sweeite one of your babies is kicking" she answered. "Why are they my babies when they're kicking" he giggled. She threw a pillow at him as he left.  
  
  
  
  
Sometime later Phoebe and Monica were in a hotel room with the Greens. Rachel emerged from the other room. "Oh wow Rach you look so beautiful" Monica whispered. "You really do darling" Sandra added. "I can't believe I'm really getting married!" Rachel exclaimed. "I know!" Monica squealed. Phoebe helped Rachel with her veil and Monica handed her, her bouquet.   
  
  
  
  
Ross was standing at the alter with Chandler beside him and Joey was in front of him. He had been thrilled that Ross asked him to marry him and Rachel too. Ross began to pace. "Relax man" Chandler said patting his back. "How can I relax you saw what became of my first marriage" Ross said nervously. "Dude this is Rachel the girl you've loved since you were 15 you won't screw it up and plus she's not a lesbian" Chandler told him. "I know but" Ross stopped. "But nothing Ross look at me I'm married with twins on the way if I can do it anyone can" Chandler giggled. Ross smiled. "You're right thanks man" he said. "Hey that's what the bestman is here for" Chandler answered.  
  
  
  
  
The band began to play *Endless Love* as Chandler escorted Monica and Phoebe down the isle then Dr. Green escorted Rachel down the isle. "Oh my God Rach you look beautiful" Ross whispered. Rachel smiled "You look good too honey" she said as they took their place in front of Joey. Ross recited his vows and Rachel began hers. A loud scream interrupted her. Everyone looked at Monica. Her bouquet was on the floor in from of her, her hand was on her stomach and pain was etched across her face.   
  
  
  
  
Chandler was at her side in a matter of seconds. "Mon, honey what's wrong" he asked. "Contraction" she whispered. "Was this the first one" he asked. "No" she whispered as tears filled her eyes. "Monica why didn't you tell me" he asked. "I didn't want to steal Rachel's thunder its her wedding day" She grabbed Chandler's hand as another contraction hit. "Mon we have to get you to the hospital" he told her. "No not until Ross and Rachel are married" she whimpered.   
  
  
  
Both Ross and Rachel walked over to her. "Mon you're in labor you have to go to the hospital" Rachel whispered. "No I'm not gonna steal your thunder" Monica answered. "You can't have the babies here Joey isn't a real doctor he just plays one on tv "Ross giggled. "Ross do me a favor shut up and get married" Monica said as she breathed through another contraction.  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey started the ceremony again but Monica's contractions were getting worse and closer together. "Um Joe could you go a little faster" Chandler said nervously. Joey nodded "Okay do you take each other" he asked. "We do" Ross and Rachel spat out. "The rings" Joey said. They slid the rings on each others fingers. "By the power invested in me by the state of New York and the internet people I now pronounce you man and wife, kiss your bride" Joey rambled winking at Ross. Ross kissed Rachel. The six friends and the Gellers raced out of the hotel and headed for the hospital.  
  
  
  
  
Sometime later Monica was up in labor and delivery. Her friends were by her side. Rachel was still in her wedding gown. "I'm so sorry Rach I ruined your wedding" Monica cried. "Oh hun you didn't ruin it ,look at it like this I'll never forget my anniversary and I get to share my birthday with my nieces or nephews" Rachel told her.   
  
  
  
  
Dr. Arrquette walked in "Hello Monica" She looked at Rachel in her gown and Ross in his tux. "Did I miss something" she giggled. "I went into labor in the middle of my brother's wedding" Monica answered as a contraction hit. She started to cry. "It hurts Chandler it hurts so much" she cried. "I know honey I know" he whispered as he rubbed her shoulder. "How do you know Chandler when's the last time you gave birth" she snapped. "This is all your fault you're never getting sex again" she growled.   
  
  
  
  
"Good luck" Ross whispered to Chandler. They all kissed Monica on the forehead and said I love yous as they left the room. Dr. Arrquette examined Monica. "You're at ten centimeters you're about to become a mom" she said with a smile. Chandler smiled "Did you hear that honey we're about to become parents" he whispered. "Oh shut up" Monica smirked. "Okay Monica I want you to push when you have your next contraction" Dr. Arrquette instructed her.  
  
  
  
  
Monica nodded as a contraction hit. "Come on Mon push" Chandler said softly as he held her up. Monica shot him a look. "Awfully bossy aren't we" she groaned as she pushed. Several minutes later the cries of a baby filled the room. "Congratulations Monica your baby girl is here " Dr. Arrquette said with a smile. Before Monica could say anything a contraction hit.  
  
  
  
  
"Okay Monica it looks like you're ready to push again" the doctor told her. "Leave me alone I already had a baby" she whined as she laid back. "I quit" she groaned. "You can't quit yet honey we have another baby to have" Chandler whispered. "We" Monica spat out. "I don't see you having anything" she groaned as she began to push again. It wasn't long before the cries of another baby was heard. "Your baby boy is here" Dr. Arrquette said with a smile.  
  
  
  
  
A little later Monica was sitting in bed holding one of the babies and Chandler sat beside her holding the other baby. Monica smiled at her newborn son. "Look at us Chandler we have two babies" she whispered. "You're a little cutie looking just like your daddy" Monica cooed to the baby in her arms. Chandler gazed lovingly at his newborn daughter. "She's beautiful Mon just like you" he whispered.   
  
  
  
  
There was a knock on the door. Rachel poked her head in she was still wearing her wedding dress. "Can we come in" she asked softly. They nodded. Ross, Rachel, Joey, Phoebe, the Gellers, and the Bings came filing into the room. Chandler smiled. "Everyone this is Christina Muriel Bing" he said looking down at the baby in his arms. Monica smiled "And this is Chandler Joseph Bing" she whispered looking down at the baby she held. "A girl and a boy! Rachel squealed. "They're so adorable" she added. "Chandler Joseph huh great name!" Joey grinned. "Yeah baby" he added. Phoebe grinned "Look at her she's so cute I could just bite her ear off and use it as a sucking candy!" she giggled.   
  
  
  
  
  
Chandler looked at her "Pheebs my daughter's ears are not candy" he said with a smile. Ross smiled "Wow I'm an uncle" he whispered. "Can I hold him "he asked Monica. "Sure" she said as she placed her son in her brother's arms. "Oh Mon he's prefect" he said as he gazed at his tiny nephew. "I know!" Monica exclaimed. Monica looked at her mom. "So mom I'm married and have kids now" she said a little more sarcastic then she meant. Judy sat down on the edge of the bed. "Sweeite I'm sorry I was always putting so much pressure on you to find a husband and have kids but I am glad that you found Chandler and that you're happy" she said warmly. "Plus I got two more beautiful grandchildren" she added.   
  
  
  
  
Jack smiled "My first grandchildren" he gushed as he looked at his granddaughter in Chandlers arms. "Dad what about Ben" Ross whined. "Well of course Ben I meant my first grandchildren from Monica" he answered. He looked over at Monica. "Whoa" he mouthed to her. Monica laughed. "I'm a grandmother I'm too young to be a grandmother" Nora said with a smile. "No you're not" Helena replied. "Shut up Charles" Nora answered. She smiled "Lets not fight for once we have two beautiful grandchildren to enjoy" she added with a smile. Chandler smiled "Well what do you know two miracles happened today Monica and I became parents and my parents are getting along" he giggled.   
  
  
  
  
Later that day Chandler and Monica were alone. Chandler sat in the small bed with Monica in her arms and she was holding the babies in her arms. "I love you Chandler" Monica whispered. "Thank you for making all my dreams come true" she added. "I love you too Monica" he said as he kissed her. "Hey watch it that's how they got started" Monica giggled as she looked at the two babies sleeping in her arms. "Sometimes I still have to pinch myself to see if its all real" Chandler whispered as he gazed at his children. "To see if what's real honey" Monica asked. "Being here with you, you loving me, our beautiful babies." he told her. "Falling in love with you was the best thing I ever did" he added. "Falling in love with you was the best thing I ever did too" she replied.   
  
  
  
Chapter 18: The Epilogue....Yep this story is coming to an end...Coming Soon! 


	18. Chapter 18: The Epilogue

I was watching reruns from season 2 and got the idea for this AU fic.   
  
This is an AU fic. It starts right around TOW Heckles Dies. There never was a Julie so Ross and Rachel are dating. Chandler did date Janice but he doesn't get back together with her and he never dates Kathy . Monica never dates Pete or Richard. (I'm a die hard C/M fan and hated seeing them with other people! LOL) Chandler and Joey live together as do Monica and Rachel.   
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends Characters belong to Warner Bros. And NBC.  
  
Title: Secret Love  
  
  
  
Chapter 18: The Epilogue  
  
  
Chandler was sitting in his barcalounger with Monica in his lap. Ross and Rachel were sitting on the sofa and Joey was sitting in the other chair with Phoebe in his lap. Monica sighed happily as she rubbed her small stomach. "Can you believe we're all married with kids" she said. "Yeah some more than others" Phoebe giggled looking at Monica who was nearly 6 months pregnant with her fourth child. "Do you guys have any hobbies other than sex" Rachel giggled. "Ha ha funny" Monica said throwing a pillow at her. "Eww I'm right here" Ross whined. "Oh grow up Ross, Chandler and I have been doing it for six years now" Monica giggled. "Eww Mon please" Ross whined.   
  
  
  
  
  
A 5 year old girl ran from one of the bedrooms. "Daddy" she cried "C.J hit me with his tonka truck" she whimpered. Chandler picked her up. "Aww show daddy where it hurts" he whispered "Here" she said pointing to her shoulder. Chandler kissed her shoulder. "There is it better now" he asked. "Yuh huh" Christina sniffed. "Now to deal with your brother" he said. He set her down. "Go back and play with your cousins" he told her. She nodded and ran back to the bedroom. "Chandler Joseph Bing come here" Chandler called.  
  
  
  
  
A little boy the spitting image of his father came out. "Yeah daddy" he asked innocently. "C.J did you hit your sister with your truck" he asked. "Yes" he whispered looking down at his feet. "Why did you hit her" he asked. "Because her and Emma were hitting me with their Barbie dolls" he whispered "Girls are mean" he whimpered. Joey chuckled. Chandler gave him a look. "You don't hit them okay C.J next time you come tell mommy or I" he told him. "Okay" he whispered. "Can I go play now" he asked. "Yeah go on" Chandler said. The little boy ran back to play.   
  
  
  
  
It was quiet again but it didn't last long. A baby started to cry. "I'll get her" Monica said getting off Chandler's lap and going to the nursery. A 4 year old girl came running from the bedroom. "Eww daddy Joey keeps trying to kiss me" she screamed running over to Ross. A little boy ran out after her. "How you doin" he giggled. Joey grinned "Yeah baby that's my boy" Phoebe elbowed him. "Oww what was that for" he whined. Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Joey come here honey" she said. "Yes mommy" the 3 year old whispered. "Stop trying to kiss Emma" she told him. "But why daddy kisses you, uncle Chandler kisses aunt Monica and uncle Ross kisses aunt Rachel" he whined. "Because honey we're grown ups and you're a little boy, when you're a grown up then you can kiss girls okay" she told him. Lil Joey sighed. "Okay" he whimpered as he ran off to play.  
  
  
  
  
Monica came out holding two babies. She handed the newborn to Rachel. "Hannah's crying woke her up" she said. Rachel smiled "That's okay she's probably ready to eat" she replied. "Are you hungry Isabella baby" she cooed as she began to nurse her. Monica smiled and handed 15 month old Hannah to Chandler and walked into the kitchen to get her a bottle. She handed Hannah her bottle and she laid back in her daddy's arms and drank it.   
  
  
  
  
Monica sat on the arm of Chandler's chair with her hand resting on her stomach. Christina and C.J came running back into the living room. "Daddy" Christina whined. "Emma and I wanna watch Lilo and Stitch but C.J and Joey wanna watch Yo-gi-oh! Cartoons" she cried. Chandler sighed. "Come here you two "he said moving Hannah over so they could get on his lap too. "Why don't you watch them both" he said. "How daddy" C.J asked. "Watch Lilo and Stitch first then you guys watch Yo-gi-oh! Cartoons okay" he told them. "Okay" they whined as the walked back into the bedroom. "Ahh kids" Chandler groaned. "And we're having another one" he added. "Its your fault you had sex with Monica" Phoebe giggled. "Eww Pheebs" Ross whined. Everyone laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Later that night Chandler stood in the kids bedroom watching them sleep. He had Hannah in her arms. "Dada" she giggled. "Shh its sleepy time" he whispered. "No sleepy" she whined. "You're just like your mother" he whispered. "Hey I heard that" Monica said as she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "They're angels aren't they" she said as she watched the twins sleep. "Yeah when they're asleep" Chandler chuckled. He walked to the nursery and laid Hannah down in her crib. He softly sang the same song he'd sang to her since the night she was born. Baby Mine form the Disney movie Dumbo.   
  
  
  
  
Monica smiled as she watched Chandler singing his baby daughter to sleep. "Chandler" she whispered "you don't really regret the kids do you" she asked her hand on her stomach. "No Mon of course not" he whispered. "But earlier you said" he put his finger to her lips. "Sometimes they drive me crazy but I love our kids Mon so much" he placed his hand over the hand she had on her stomach. "and I can't wait to be a father again" he added kissing her softly. She smiled "I love you Chandler" she whispered. "I love you too Monica" he said. They glanced at their sleeping daughter in her crib before going to bed.  
  
  
  
  
Chandler laid in bed with Monica in his arms. Her head resting on his chest. He smiled. He had everything he always wanted. He had Monica and together they had 3 beautiful children soon to be 4. He gently placed his hand on Monica's stomach and rubbed it softly. Monica moved a little. "Mmm Chandler you okay" she mumbled. "I'm great Mon" he whispered. "Mmm that's good" she mumbled as she snuggled closer to him. Chandler kissed the top of her head and pulled his arms around her a little tighter. He thought about Mr. Heckles in a way he'd been responsible for bringing them together. It was the day he died that they got together. She came down to see if he was okay, they had shared their first kiss and the rest as they say was history. "Thank you Mr. Heckles" Chandler whispered as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.   
  
THE END  
  
  
  
Authors Note: That's all she wrote! There's the epilogue. I hope you all liked it! I had fun with this fic! I still have a few other fics I'm working on plus more in development!! I'm thinking of doing one based on my favorite Matthew Perry movie Serving Sara! I love that movie I've watched it several times already. Anyway my idea is this...Chandler is a process server (Matty's part Joe Tyler) and he's trying to serve divorce papers to Monica Burke (Liz's part Sara Moore) and they get into the same type of adventure and of course fall in love!! What do ya think? Well anyway pretty please read and review! Thanx!! Oh and Lilo and Stitch is my movie!! I love Stitch he's sooo cute! And Yo-gi-oh I got that from my nephews they have those damn cards all over the house! LOL 


End file.
